Alan Westwood en Hogwarts: La Cámara Secreta
by Tomasin19
Summary: Cuenta la historia de Alan Westwood y Alexa Longbridge, dos personajes originales dentro del mundo pottérico. La trama es muy parecida a la de los libros, pero vistos desde los ojos desde mis personajes, con algunos cambios aquí y allá. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. El cumpleaños más cálido

**1**

**El cumpleaños más cálido**

En las esquinas del casi desierto pueblo de Little Hangleton vivía un chico. Un chico que tenía por nombre Alan Westwood. El año anterior, Alan Westwood había asistido a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería, y había conocido a Alexa Longbridge, su nueva mejor amiga. El 15 de Julio del presente año, a las 9 y media de la mañana, el chico seguía dormido en su cama y roncaba sonoramente. Era un chico un tanto delgaducho, blanco como la cera, con ojos grises penetrantes y pelo marrón oscuro.

Alan se despertó de golpe cuando sus padres entraron en su cuarto cantándole feliz cumpleaños con una torta de chocolate parecida a la del año anterior. La mamá de Alan era una mujer pelirroja con ojos verdes y del mismo color de Alan, con la diferencia de que ésta tenía la cara surcada de pecas, y el padre era un hombre un poco más oscuro que Alan; No obstante, el molde de cara era el mismo, los ojos eran del mismo color, y hasta las voces se parecían un poco.

Alan sonrió a sus padres y sopló las velas de su doceavo cumpleaños. Esta vez no pidió ningún deseo, pues no hacía falta desear más de lo que Alan ya poseía: tenía una buena familia, tenía una amiga leal y cariñosa, iba a un colegio donde se la pasaba en grande, e incluso se había ganado el cariño de un profesor.

-Ve a vestirte, Alan; Alexa llegará en una hora - le recordó su padre mientras el muchacho comía un gigantesco pedazo de torta. Alan nunca olvidaría el día en el que Alexa accedió a ir a su casa durante las vacaciones, que fue hace más o menos dos meses; ese recuerdo era sin duda alguna su tesoro más preciado, y era lo que más lo hacía feliz…

Alan tomó unas ropas después de comerse el pedazo de torta y procedió a bañarse a toda carrera. Parecía un novio que estaba a punto de casarse: el pelo peinado hacia atrás, una camisa manga larga con un pulóver y un corbatín…

-¡Te ves tan guapo! - dijo su mamá abrazándolo.

-Mi hijo es todo un galán - coincidió su papá. -Ahora hemos de esperar, la madre de Alexa me dijo que llegarían apareciéndose, pero también mencionaron las chimeneas por si encontraban problemas.

Segundos más tarde escucharon un ruido en la puerta principal (que estaba detrás de ellos) y a Alan se le aceleró el corazón. Aquellos dos meses sin Alexa parecían una eternidad, y hoy por fin la vería de nuevo…

-Ah, parece que se aparecieron - comentó el padre de Alan con cinismo. Miró a su hijo sonriendo, casi maliciosamente. - ¿Qué esperas? Ve a abrirle la puerta a tu amiguita. - le ordenó divertido.

Alan caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta, pero la distancia entre la puerta y él se le hacía larguísima… Estaba nervioso… Tomó la perilla y la giró lentamente… Y Alexa estaba allí, ruborizada, con las manos juntadas, junto con su madre, que era bruja. La chica se veía espectacular: tenía un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, unas zapatillas oscuras de tacón y un cintillo negro. Parecía una criada y se veía tan cómica como el chico, pero el estilo le favorecía, a pesar de que Alan sabía que Alexa no acostumbraba vestir así, y pensó que era el típico estilo que le colocaría una sobreprotectora madre a su preciosa hija.

El muchacho abrazó a la chica como a una hermana, y ella le devolvió el abrazo, sonriente.

-¿Cómo has estado, Alan? - susurró la chica a su oído, evidentemente tan feliz como él por verlo de nuevo.

-Mejor, ya que estás aquí - dijo, viéndola a los ojos. - He estado un poco aburrido sin mi mejor amiga.

Alexa rió con timidez, y ambos se soltaron. La chica se despidió de su madre, la cual desapareció con un fuerte ¡crac! Y Alan y Alexa entraron en la casa del primero.

-¡Ah, Alexa! Nos alegramos mucho de verte otra vez - saludó el padre de Alan. La chica les devolvió el saludo. - Llegas justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Después del almuerzo y una interesante plática sobre cómo Alan y Alexa se conocieron (aquello parecía una entrevista con los suegros), los chicos salieron al patio de la casa.

-Perdón por todas las preguntas - se disculpó Alan cuando estaban fuera del alcance de los oídos de sus padres. - No solemos recibir muchas visitas - añadió, con tono un poco sombrío.

Alexa lo miró con ternura.

-Pero para eso estoy, ¿no? - lo animó la chica con una amplia sonrisa. -Para venir a visitar al mesonero más guapo que he visto.

Alan se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. No sabía si el comentario de Alexa era un chiste o un cumplido.

-Tú también te ves bien - comentó, sonriendo tímidamente. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al contemplar la sonrisa radiante de Alexa.

Ambos se miraron durante un largo rato mientras sonreían; ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, hasta que Alan dijo:

-¿Alexa?

-¿Sí, Alan?

-Practiquemos encantamientos - le pidió, eufórico.

Alexa tardó un rato en asentir sonriente, y Alan creyó que había estropeado un bello momento, pero a Alexa no pareció importarle.

-Saca tu varita - dijo a Alan. El muchacho se apresuró a obedecer. -Ahora, yo voy a lanzarte un encantamiento, y tú vas a hacer lo que se te ocurra para prevenir que te toque. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, profesora - respondió Alan sonriente. Alexa se ruborizó un poco.

-Muy bien, allá voy… _¡Rictusempra!_ - anunció la chica, batiendo la varita.

El chico intentó recordar cómo era el encantamiento escudo que Alexa le había enseñado hace unos meses mientras estaban en Hogwarts, pero no consiguió recordarlo antes del impacto, por lo que a Alan sólo se le ocurrió moverse hacia un lado del hechizo que apenas lo rozó.

Alexa se echó a reír con tanta fuerza por el movimiento brusco de Alan para esquivar el encantamiento, que parecía que éste hubiese rebotado hacia la chica.

-Muy bien, lo has evadido - decía la chica entre risas - pero ahora intenta bloquearlo. Uno… - Alan intentaba recordar desesperadamente cómo era el encantamiento escudo - dos… - El chico se exprimía el cerebro… - ¡tres! _¡Rictusempra!_

Y por fin lo recordó. Levantó la varita.

-_¡Protego!_

El encantamiento escudo logró desviar el hechizo de la chica a unos milisegundos del impacto. Alexa miraba a su alumno orgullosa.

-¡Lo has conseguido, Alan! - lo felicitó. - ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! Ahora intenta atacarme con cualquier cosa que se te ocurra - dijo Alexa, y esperó.

Alan pensó por un momento qué hechizo podría usar contra Alexa: No quería herirla, pero tampoco quería lanzarle un hechizo demasiado lento. Y entonces se le ocurrió. Bajó la varita para amagar una finta y rápidamente la subió al gritar:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La rapidez del hechizo tomó a Alexa por sorpresa, pues la varita de la chica saltó de su mano apenas Alan terminó de pronunciar el encantamiento. Alexa estaba muy sorprendida.

-Vaya… Has conseguido desarmarme - dijo la chica, mirando al muchacho con evidente orgullo. - No creí que pudieras ejecutar ese encantamiento tan rápido. - Alexa recogió su varita. - Pero yo también tengo trucos bajo la manga, Alan - el chico tragó saliva. Aunque Alexa no parecía enfadada, Alan sabía que la había provocado. - Veamos qué tan bien te defiendes de MI _¡Expelliarmus! _- dijo la chica agitando la varita.

Alan abrió mucho los ojos. La última vez que Alan había visto a Alexa conjurar un Expelliarmus fue contra Malfoy, cuando éste intentaba atacar a Alan por la espalda, y el resultado no había sido agradable para Malfoy.

-_¡Protego! _- gritó Alan, desesperado.

El encantamiento escudo de Alan fue tan fuerte y tan preciso que el Expelliarmus de la chica rebotó contra ella.

Alexa cayó al piso como si Alan la hubiera empujado con deliberada fuerza. El muchacho se le acercó, creyendo que la había lastimado.

-Lo siento mucho, Alexa - se apresuró a disculparse. - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó a la chica mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Alexa no respondió de inmediato, pero vio a Alan a los ojos, extremadamente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo has logrado hacer eso?

-No… No lo sé - respondió, nervioso. En realidad no sabía cómo lo había hecho. - Tendré que preguntárselo al profesor Snape cuando regresemos a Hogwarts.

-Probablemente, o al profesor Lockhart. - apuntó Alexa.

-¿Lockhart? ¿Gilderoy Lockhart? - preguntó Alan con esceptismo.

-Sí, escuché que Lockhart nos dará clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras después de lo que pasó con el profesor Quirell el curso pasado - explicó la chica.

-Oh, vaya. - dijo Alan con un amago de sonrisa en la cara. Alan siempre se tomaba las grandes noticias a la ligera.

-¿Qué sucede, Alan? - preguntó Alexa, que todavía no conocía esa costumbre. -¿No te cae bien Lockhart?

-Pues… - Alan nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, pero en realidad… -Gilderoy Lockhart siempre me ha parecido demasiado egocéntrico.

-Bueno, sí… - coincidió Alexa mirando al chico. - pero tendremos que saber llevarlo por unos nueve meses.

Alan se encogió de hombros.


	2. Lucius Malfoy y la librería

**2**

**Lucius Malfoy y la librería**

Llegó el día de hacer la excursión al callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles escolares para Alan, y había quedado con Alexa de encontrarse enfrente de la librería de Flourish y Blotts, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaría vendiendo y autografiando sus libros, los cuales Alan y Alexa necesitarían para el próximo curso para sus clases con el profesor Lockhart.

Alan y su padre se transportaron al callejón Diagon por polvos flu (igual que el año anterior) y aparecieron en la casa que estaba enfrente de la librería de Flourish y Blotts. Alexa estaba parada cerca de la entrada y llevaba un suéter negro de capucha y una camisa sin mangas por debajo, y un jean azul.

Alan y Alexa se saludaron y entraron junto con el padre del chico a la librería; pero antes de entrar, Alan miró instintivamente hacia su derecha, donde vio a Harry Potter, acompañado de Hagrid, y a Hermione Granger enfrente de él. Oyó que Hermione Granger apuntaba a los ojos de Harry Potter con su varita y decía "Oculus reparo" y Alan lamentó no tener una oportunidad tan jugosa como la de Hermione Granger de estar tan cerca de él, no para repararle los lentes, sino para rompérselos, al menos.

La librería estaba hasta reventar, y la razón era obvia: Gilderoy Lockhart estaba al fondo del pasillo vendiendo y firmando sus libros. Alan notó que Harry Potter entraba detrás de él, aunque a Alan no le extrañó que el famoso Harry Potter no se diera cuenta de él. No obstante, lo que más hizo enfurecer al chico fue que Gilderoy Lockhart arrastró a Harry Potter hacia él, se tomó fotos con él y le obsequió todos los libros que necesitaba para su próximo curso gratis, y Alan pensó en lo hipócrita que puede llegar a ser la gente. Aunque Alan sí le prestó atención a la parte en la que Lockhart corroboraba lo que Alexa le había dicho en su cumpleaños: Gilderoy Lockhart sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Alexa le dio un codazo suave y lo miró con cara de "te lo dije.")

Alan vio a Harry Potter salir, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Draco Malfoy lo interceptó, y Alan escuchó con claridad lo que Malfoy le decía, pues expresaba justamente lo que Alan pensaba de Harry Potter:

-¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? - le preguntó Malfoy con el típico complejo de superioridad característico del muchacho (y era por eso que Alan y Malfoy no se llevaban) - El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.

Alan alcanzó a ver a una chica pelirroja (que debía ser la hermana de Ron Weasley, por el tremendo parecido) que salió a defender a Harry Potter:

-¡Déjalo en paz! - dijo la chica con tono amenazador.

-¡Vaya vaya, Potter! ¡Ahora tienes novia! - se burló Malfoy, pero en cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, un hombre que parecía una versión futura de Malfoy emergió de la puerta de la librería y le tocó el hombro a Malfoy con un bastón.

-Calmado, Draco. Sé cortés, ¿quieres? - dijo el hombre. Luego miró a Harry Potter y un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. - Ah, señor Potter… - susurró. El chico al que se dirigía se mantuvo callado, por lo tanto decidió presentarse. - Lucius Malfoy.

En ese momento, el padre de Alan le dio los libros al muchacho, y como Alexa también tenía los suyos, ambos salieron de la librería con sus respectivos padres.

Apenas salieron, Alan notó un estruendo detrás de ellos: El padre de Ron Weasley se estaba peleando con Lucius Malfoy al más puro estilo muggle.

-Mejor nos vamos de aquí - recomendó el padre de Alan.

Mientras se alejaban, Alan le comentó a Alexa que aquel hombre con cabello largo y rubio era el padre de Malfoy. Alexa observó al hombre a través del vidrio de la librería (cosa que Alan no alcanzó a ver), y vio al rubio entregarle algo a la hermanita de Ron Weasley; algo que parecía un libro. Segundos después, la familia Weasley salía a la calle, con la señora Weasley gritándole a su marido:

-¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos… peleando en público! ¿Qué habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?

De vuelta en la casa de Alan, Alexa le comentaba al chico lo que alcanzó a ver en la librería antes de que se marcharan.

-¿Pero qué podría querer el padre de la persona más despreciable de mi Casa con esa chica? - se preguntó Alan.

-A lo mejor querría ser simpático - especuló Alexa, y Alan tuvo que contener la risa.

-Quizás tengas razón… Pero el padre de la chica se acababa de pelear con él - le recordó el chico - Y no creo que personas tan rencorosas como los Malfoy se pongan a regalarle libros a familiares de sus enemigos, a no ser que…

Alan miró a Alexa con los ojos como platos, mientras ésta lo veía dudosa.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Alexa? - le preguntó.

-Probablemente - la chica seguía mirándolo dudosa y parecía que estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por saber qué se le estaba escapando.

-¡El señor Malfoy le ha dado a la chica Weasley un objeto peligrosísimo! - dijo Alan, y para su satisfacción, vio que la expresión de Alexa cambiaba, de desentendida a pensativa.

-Bueno… - empezó lentamente. -Puedes tener razón… Pero si eso es verdad, - la expresión de la chica enmudeció - probablemente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estamos en peligro.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Alan mirándola, preocupado.

-A que… si el señor Malfoy quiere introducir algo peligroso en Hogwarts, probablemente es algo hechizado, embrujado… Algo que pueda usar para asesinar… - explicó Alexa lentamente, deseando estar equivocada.

-¿Asesinar? - repitió Alan, temeroso. A él nunca le había atraído la muerte, ni la idea de matar, pues le tenía un miedo atroz.

Alexa se fijó en él, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, por alguna extraña razón.

-Pero todo esto es creyendo que el señor Malfoy tenga malas intenciones - lo tranquilizó la chica. Alan la miró durante unos segundos y sonrió.

-Me gustaría creer que la chica Weasley sabe que estaba tratando con el padre de la peor sanguijuela de Hogwarts después de Harry Potter - comentó Alan. -Puede que no tenga malas intenciones, pero no podemos negar que el señor Malfoy es un tipo sombrío. -añadió, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Lucius Malfoy con colmillos e hincándole los dientes en el cuello a la hermana de Ron Weasley. Se estremeció ante aquella espantosa visión.

-Pues no, e igual de siniestro es su hijo - comentó Alexa riendo, y Alan no pudo evitar reírse con ella.

-¿Hablas del pequeño Drácula Malfoy? - preguntó sarcásticamente Alan, y Alexa rió más fuerte.

Ambos estuvieron riendo por un largo rato con el chiste, hasta que el padre de Alan entró en la habitación.

-Lamento interrumpirles la diversión chicos, - empezó con tono cordial - pero ya han venido a buscar a Alexa.

La reacción de los chicos fue la esperada: Alan hacía un sonido parecido al de un perro regañado, y Alexa le decía que se volverían a ver en unos días; la fecha para el viaje hacia Hogwarts no estaba muy lejos.

Alan acompañó a Alexa hasta el jardín de la casa, donde la esperaba su mamá, y se despidió de ella. Acto seguido, la chica tomó el brazo de su mamá para Desaparecerse.

-Alexa es una buena chica, ¿a que sí? - el padre le preguntaba a Alan mientras éste entraba de nuevo a la casa.

-No te imaginas - comentó el chico con una sonrisa. Su padre se la devolvió. Pero cuando entraron a la cocina, Alan no pudo evitar preguntar: - ¿Papá, tu por casualidad conoces al señor Lucius Malfoy?

El padre de Alan tardó un tiempo antes de responder:

-Sí, lo conozco, pero no son muy buenas las historias que circulan a su alrededor.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Alan con curiosidad, pero también con cautela, pues no estaba muy seguro si su padre le respondería.

El hombre tomó algunos platos y los colocó en la parte de arriba de la alacena. Alan dudaba que su padre le fuera a responder, pero éste dio media vuelta y dijo:

-Se rumora que Lucius Malfoy, en épocas de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, era un mortífago. Un profundo y devoto seguidor de… Quien-tú-sabes.


	3. Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger

3

Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger

Llegó el día de abordar el expreso de Hogwarts, y Alan, risueño porque volvería a su querida escuela, iba caminando alegremente hacia el pilar encantado que conducía a la estación nueve y tres cuartos. Enfrente de ella, lo esperaba Alexa, sonriendo radiante, acompañada de su madre. Ella también estaba evidentemente feliz de regresar al colegio.

-¿Preparado para volver a nuestro segundo hogar, Alan? - le preguntó la chica. Alan asintió enérgicamente.

-No puedo esperar para ver al profesor Snape y correr por los pasillos y jardines de Hogwarts - confirmó.

Al llegar al andén, el padre de Alan le dio las típicas advertencias a su hijo sobre no usar magia en otros estudiantes mientras no fuera absolutamente necesario. Alexa miraba al chico con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-¿Qué? - le preguntó Alan mientras sus padres se alejaban.

-¿Quién tiene un padre sobreprotector? - se burló Alexa jalándole las mejillas a Alan, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Tú lo tienes, tú lo tienes!

-Muy graciosa tú, señorita sirvienta - se vengó Alan. Alexa se limitó a sonreír, pero dejó de jalarle las mejillas, que ahora estaban coloradas.

Subieron al tren, y encontraron que casi todos los compartimientos estaban llenos, salvo dos. Alexa y Alan tomaron el compartimiento vacío de la derecha, y poco después el tren empezó a moverse. Segundos después, una niña pelirroja (que Alan y Alexa estaban seguros de haber visto antes) abrió sigilosamente la puerta del compartimiento, y les preguntó a los chicos:

-Disculpen… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Todos los demás puestos están ocupados…

Alan y Alexa no vieron ninguna razón para negarle la entrada.

-Adelante - sonrió Alexa, y la pelirroja se sentó tímida a su lado. Alan la miraba detalladamente, como si tratara de recordar en dónde la había visto antes…

-¿Qué? - preguntó la pelirroja, pues la mirada del chico la intimidaba.

-Nada, es sólo que te me haces familiar… - respondió Alan sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad.

-A mí también -decía Alexa dulcemente mientras la miraba. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ginny Weasley -respondió la chica temblorosa. Ante esta afirmación, Alan tragó saliva y por un momento se sintió aterrado por la pelirroja. Alexa, por otro lado, emitió un débil "¡Oh!". Alan y Alexa compartieron una mirada cómplice mientras Ginny los miraba, despistada. -¿Qué pasa? - repitió.

-Nada, nada - dijo Alan, cambiando rápidamente su expresión, ahora apaciguador. - ¿Eres familia de Ron Weasley? - preguntó.

-Sí, es mi hermano - respondió Ginny, todavía un poco tensa y asustada.

-Tranquila, Ginny - dijo Alexa con una sonrisa, pues notaba la inquietud de la niña. - Yo soy Alexa Longbridge, y él es Alan Westwood - señaló a Alan, y él hizo un ademán de saludo con la mano mientras sonreía. - Yo soy de Hufflepuff y él es de Slytherin - añadió.

-Un placer, Ginny.

-Un placer… - dijo ella, un poco más calmada.

-¿Es tu primera vez en Hogwarts? - preguntó Alexa. Ginny asintió.

-¿Y en qué casa te gustaría quedar? - dijo Alan, sonriendo.

-En… Gryffindor, donde están mis otros hermanos - comentó la pelirroja, y se puso un poco roja. Alan tuvo la extraña sensación de que Ginny no quería estar en Gryffindor sólo por sus hermanos.

No obstante, el chico le sonrió a Ginny junto con Alexa, aunque Alan sabía que su mejor amiga también le tenía aversión a Gryffindor, principalmente por el incidente del trol el curso pasado.

-¿Y cuántos hermanos son? - le preguntó Alexa a Ginny.

-Somos siete.

-Vaya, una familia grande - comentó Alan.

-Sí, y ser la menor es peor en una familia grande - dijo Ginny.

-¿Ah, sí? - preguntaron Alan y Alexa al unísono. La pelirroja los miraba confundida.

-¿Ustedes no son hermanos? - preguntó Ginny. Alan y Alexa se miraron sonrientes por unos segundos.

-No, somos amigos - respondió Alexa.

-Y ambos somos hijos únicos - añadió Alan.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos en el compartimiento, hasta que a Alexa se le ocurrió preguntar:

-Oye, Ginny, hace unas semanas te vimos en el callejón Diagon con el señor Lucius Malfoy… - Ginny la miró. - y vimos que te entregaba algo.

-Ah, sí. Me obsequió un libro de transformaciones - respondió Ginny con tono desagradecido. Alan y Alexa volvían a mirarse por fracciones de segundo. - Mi papá y él no se llevan muy bien…

-De eso nos dimos cuenta - dijo Alan con sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

-Y no es sorpresa - aportó Alexa. - Su hijo Draco Malfoy es más despreciable que él.

-Eso noté - gruñó Ginny, y volvía a ponerse roja. Alan recordó con claridad que Malfoy había provocado a Harry Potter aquel día en la librería.

Alan, Alexa y Ginny se la pasaron un largo rato despotricando contra los Malfoy, hasta que el repentino freno del tren los hizo callarse.

-Imagino que ya habremos llegado… - dijo Alan, y al ver hacia afuera, efectivamente, estaban en la estación de Hogwarts. Desde luego, ni Alan ni Alexa olvidaron cómo se veía durante su primer año.

-¿A dónde van? - dijo Ginny, temerosa, al ver que los muchachos se alejaban de ella cuando bajaron del tren.

-Lo sentimos, Ginny, pero tenemos que dejarte con Hagrid - dijo Alexa.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó la chica, un poco triste y asustada, por tener que dejarlos.

-Aparentemente, nosotros nos vamos con ellos - dijo Alan apuntando a los chicos que corrían hacia los carruajes.

-Pero no te preocupes, nos veremos adentro - le aseguró Alexa sonriendo.

-Buena suerte, Ginny - le deseó Alan guiñándole un ojo.

Al decir esto, Alan y Alexa se apresuraron a tomar un carruaje, pero muy a su pesar, el único carruaje que parecía disponible era en el que estaba sentada Hermione Granger. Los chicos se miraron.

-¡No hay manera en la que yo voy a compartir un carruaje con ella! - gritó Alexa con el ceño fruncido. Alan nunca la había visto tan molesta, pero no le sorprendió.

-Alexa… -empezó el chico - Ya sé que no te cae bien, pero no tenemos otra opción - dijo Alan con calma.

-¡Pues me iré caminando hacia el castillo! - refunfuñó la chica, contrariada. Alan le tomó un brazo y Alexa lo fulminó con la mirada.

-De eso nada - replicó Alan tranquilamente. -No lo permitiré - Y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Alexa quería replicarle con todas sus fuerzas, quería soltarse e irse corriendo, pero por algún motivo no fue capaz; al parecer, al mirar a Alan tan directamente, había conseguido calmarse, al menos un poco.

-Está bien - gruñó. - ¡Pero esto es tu culpa!

Alan sonrió con satisfacción y se montaron rápidamente en el carruaje. Hermione Granger los miró a ambos de reojo mientras Alexa le lanzaba la mirada más asesina y envenenada que pudo. A Alan tampoco le caía muy bien, pero sabía respetarla. Sin embargo, Alexa no era capaz de verla ni en pintura sin hacerse una furia.

-Hermione Granger, ¿cierto? - preguntó Alan.

-Sí - respondió la chica. -¿Y tú eres? - preguntó con suspicacia.

-Alan Westwood - respondió sin darle importancia. - Y ella es…

-¡Alexa Longbridge! - saltó la chica, enfadada. Parecía un león saltándole a un venado con una pata rota. Alan se sobresaltó, pero Hermione no parecía intimidada. Le retuvo la mirada y les dijo a ambos en tono glacial:

-Un placer.

Ninguno de los dos pudo devolver el "cumplido". Alan le tenía miedo a la reacción de Alexa si se iba de la lengua, y la chica ya de por sí era incapaz, aunque Hermione había demostrado que ellos tampoco le caían muy bien…

No obstante, algo que más le molestaba a Alan que la chica que tenía delante, era el silencio fastidioso entre el trío, así que decidió intentar romper el hielo, y probablemente, quién sabe, los tres podrían hacer las paces…

-Estos carruajes son un poco incómodos… - opinó.

-Pues a mí me parece que no están tan mal - comentó Hermione fríamente, mirando a Alan como a un niño mimado. Eso ya era mal augurio.

-Tienes razón, Alan, estos carruajes no son tan cómodos como los botes. Aparentemente algunos se creen demasiado importantes para viajar en botes. - intervino Alexa acariciándole el pelo a Alan y observando despectivamente a Hermione. Ésta arqueó las cejas.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? - preguntó Hermione con el tono de alguien que se prepara para pelear.

-¡Claro que lo tengo! -gritó Alexa.

-¿Pero qué te he hecho yo? - repuso Hermione mirándola con altanería.

-¡Yo te diré lo que me hiciste! - rugió Alexa. - ¡Mientras nosotros arriesgábamos nuestras vidas y nos moríamos del susto con el trol el curso pasado, ustedes se llevaron todo el crédito por nuestro trabajo! - le reveló. La chica estaba completamente enloquecida, mientras Hermione estaba casi completamente calmada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo sin inmutarse.

-¿Crees que el trol supo cómo salir de las mazmorras él solito? - ironizó Alexa mientras miraba con el odio más profundo a Hermione. - ¡Nosotros sacamos al trol de las mazmorras! ¡Nosotros lo llevamos hacia el pasillo de los baños donde tú - señaló a Hermione con el dedo índice - lloriqueabas porque te vencí en Encantamientos!

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente y se levantó, sacó su varita y apuntó a la cara de Alexa.

-¿Quieres ver quién puede más? - retó a Alexa, rabiosa.

-¡Me encantaría! - bramó Alexa, sacando su varita. Ante esto, Alan también se levantó y se puso enfrente de Hermione. Él también tenía su varita enfrente de la chica, pero no tenía muchas intenciones de pelear.

-Ya basta, Granger - le advirtió Alan.

-¡No te metas, Westwood! - rugió Hermione. - ¡Tu amiguita se ha pasado de la raya!

-Granger, te lo advierto… si le pones un dedo encima…

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Westwood? - se burló Hermione. - ¿Preparar una poción hilarante para matarme de risa?

Alan podía notar la rabia crecer en él desde sus pies hasta sus encendidas mejillas. Tanto así era que temblaba ligeramente.

-¡Al menos él sabe preparar pociones y no pasa el primer entrenamiento de vuelo retorciendo su escoba! ¡Apuesto a que ni te atreves a hacer algo sin el famoso Harry Potter para cuidarte las espaldas, Granger! - chillaba Alexa detrás de él, abrazando a Alan con el brazo que tenía libre.

Hermione, al igual que Alan, se había enfadado tanto que no pudo contener el rubor. Alzó la varita amenazadoramente hacia la frente de Alexa, pero ésta y el chico le apuntaron cada uno a un ojo.

-Somos dos contra uno, Granger. ¿Tu brillante mente no ha aprendido a contar? - dijo Alan.

-¡Y tú eres tan cobarde que no me atacas si no estás acompañado de tu preciosa compañera! - le espetó la chica. -¡COBARDE!

Aquella palabra desató la furia de Alan. Enseñó los dientes, y estaba a punto de lanzarle un severo maleficio a Hermione, pero entonces…

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? - dijo una voz con un tono preocupado que Alan reconoció al instante.


	4. La bienvenida de Severus Snape

**4**

**La bienvenida de Severus Snape**

Los tres chicos voltearon inmediatamente. El profesor Snape, blanco como la nieve, estaba parado frente al carruaje (que tenía tiempo de haberse detenido pero nadie lo había notado, pues estaban muy ocupados insultándose), y miraba a los tres chicos, claramente preocupado.

-¡Profesor Snape, señor…! Puedo explicarlo… -decía Alan entre alegre por volver a ver a su profesor y asustado por la cara de preocupado y el aspecto pálido que éste poseía.

-Eso ya no importa - dijo Snape con un tono glacial que Alan sólo le había oído usar una vez: cuando reprimió a Harry Potter en la primera clase de pociones del curso pasado. - Bajen las varitas inmediatamente - ordenó, y los tres niños las bajaron en el acto.

-Señor… - empezó Alan, pero…

-Silencio, Westwood. Ya hablaré contigo.

A Alan se le encogió el estómago dolorosamente. No quería ni atreverse a pensar en tener a Snape como enemigo, y sin embargo, parecía que su intento de hechizar a Hermione había sido suficiente para contrariar al profesor. Snape llevó a los tres muchachos al Gran Comedor, donde se efectuaba la ceremonia de selección.

-Entren y no hagan ruido - les indicó Snape fríamente.

Ninguno de los tres objetó, y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas sin hablarse.

Justo en el momento en el que Alan se sentó, notó que Hermione buscaba a alguien desesperadamente: ni Harry Potter ni Ron Weasley estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Alan los buscó también con la mirada, e instintivamente vio hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor por la que acababa de entrar. Allí estaban, aunque no estaban solos. Snape estaba detrás de ellos, aunque no se veía mucho más contento que cuando los encontró a Hermione, Alan y a Alexa. Observó cómo Snape se los llevaba, y esperaba ansiosamente que su profesor encontrara una manera de expulsarlos.

Apenas ellos se fueron, Alan oyó a McGonagall gritar:

-¡Ginevra Weasley!

Alan y Alexa voltearon de inmediato hacia el sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Otra Weasley, eh? - dijo el sombrero. - ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Alan se lo había imaginado, y aplaudió quedamente; sabía que Hermione le diría las mil y un cosas a Ginny, y creyó que no volverían a hablar con ella mientras Hermione estuviera cerca.

No obstante, Ginny miró hacia las mesas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, y cuando vio a Alan le saludó con pena, y sonrió.

Una media hora después, cuando empezó el banquete, Alan se dio cuenta de que Snape había vuelto al banquete y llamaba a la profesora McGonagall, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Vio que, después de que la profesora salió, el director Albus Dumbledore también se levantó, y la sonrisa de Alan se ensanchó aún más.

"Eso es todo, Harry Potter. ¡Quedas expulsado!" pensó Alan.

No obstante, el profesor Snape volvió unos minutos más tarde con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Albus Dumbledore regresaba igual de tranquilo. McGonagall llegó después que ellos, y tampoco parecía muy contenta. Alan se preguntó si habían logrado expulsar a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley.

Después del banquete, Alan iba a su dormitorio, pero Snape lo llamó desde su despacho:

-Alan Westwood, a mi despacho. Ahora. - dijo el profesor con toda tranquilidad.

Alan entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta al entrar, y vio que Snape se sentaba de nuevo detrás de su mesa. El niño no estaba muy seguro de lo que podía ocurrir, pero Snape lo miró interesado, y cuando le pidió que se acercara, le preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente entre la señorita Granger, la señorita Longbridge y tú?

El tono de Snape era calmado, y tomó a Alan completamente por sorpresa.

-Pues… este… - balbuceó Alan.

-¿Sí? - dijo Snape arqueando un poco las cejas.

Alan contó la historia de lo que había pasado entre los tres con pelos y señales: decidió que era mejor no mentir.

-Pero profesor, por favor… no castigue a Alexa… - dijo Alan con tono suplicante, aunque la expresión del muchacho permanecía muda. - Castígueme a mí… Yo no debí haber dicho nada en primer lugar…

-Cálmate, Alan - lo tranquilizó Snape. - No voy a castigar a la señorita Longbridge. Ni a ti. - Alan observó al profesor, y una muy pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de éste. - En cuanto a Granger… Ya me encargaré de ella. Pero, - repuso Snape - no te metas en líos, Alan. O me pensaré mejor lo de tu castigo… - Alan lo miró y el amago de sonrisa que el profesor tenía anteriormente creció. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, profesor.

-Muy bien, pues vete ya. - dijo Snape, y le hizo a Alan el mismo ademán que indicaba que debía retirarse.

Alan caminó hasta la puerta, y fue entonces cuando recordó algo importante que quería preguntarle al profesor. Se paró con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Profesor - decía mientras volteaba para mirar a Snape.

-¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó a Alan.

-Harry Potter… - Al pronunciar ese nombre, Alan notó que Snape torcía el gesto, como si se hubiera tragado una medicina asquerosa. -No estaba en el banquete, y la última vez que lo vi estaba con usted… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Snape arqueó las cejas.

-¿Acaso te preocupas por Potter? - preguntó con tono incrédulo.

-¡Claro que no! - saltó Alan. - Pero me pareció sospechoso que ni él ni Ron Weasley estuvieran en el banquete.

Snape no mudó el gesto, y parecía que estaba pensándoselo bien antes de responder con tono sombrío:

-Potter y el señor Weasley han llegado en un auto volador. Y en el camino para acá los han visto.

A Alan se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo han expulsado? - preguntó con ansiedad.

-No. - el muchacho sintió cómo el brillo de su cara se desvanecía, con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. - Es un milagro que Dumbledore lo mantenga aquí. - Snape dijo aquello sin estar muy convencido. Alan arqueó las cejas. El profesor le sostuvo la mirada, y nuevamente le indicó que debía retirarse.

-Pero…

-Ahora mismo, Westwood - dijo Snape en tono amenazador. Alan no necesitó que se lo repitiera.

Alan todavía se encontraba molesto para cuando llegó a su dormitorio. No podía creer que Harry Potter no hubiera sido expulsado del colegio, pues había perdido el expreso de Hogwarts y había tomado ilegalmente un carro volador para llegar. Y no solo eso: también los habían visto en el camino. Alan pensó que si esa no era una ofensa lo suficientemente grave como para expulsar al famoso Harry Potter, Alan no tenía ni idea de qué lo sería, y en aquel momento decidió que no valdría la pena seguir contribuyendo a que lo expulsaran. No obstante, esa idea no lo hizo sentir mejor, ya que se había dado cuenta de que nada de lo que él hiciera influiría en la decisión de Albus Dumbledore de expulsar al famoso Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único en lo que Alan pensó antes de dormir: sus mejillas se encendían cuando recordaba que Alexa le había abrazado mientras ambos discutían con Hermione. Lamentó que no hubiera ocurrido una pelea entre los tres, pero estaba seguro de que volvería a buscarle pelea a Hermione, únicamente para que Alexa se pusiera de su lado como lo había hecho ese día.


	5. El gran estruendo en el Gran Comedor

**5**

**El gran estruendo en el Gran Comedor**

A la mañana siguiente, Alan había bajado al Gran Comedor (que ya estaba lo suficientemente lleno de gente) y se precipitó a comer, cuando de repente empezaron a llegar lechuzas de todas direcciones que invadieron el gigantesco cuarto.

Alan notó que Alexa no había recibido nada (al igual que él), pero observó a la lechuza que iba dirigida a Ron Weasley caer estrepitosamente sobre las papas, y no pudo contener una risa, que se vio ahogada por la mirada de Ginny.

El muchacho alcanzó a ver un gran sobre rojo en las temblorosas manos de Ron Weasley, y todos los que estaban a su alrededor se alejaban unos centímetros; todos excepto Harry Potter, que estaba sentado a su lado con cara de idiota, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que Ron Weasley acababa de recibir: Un vociferador. Alan escuchó a Neville Longbottom (con lo cual apretó los dientes, pues Neville Longbottom era uno de los Gryffindors al que más le tenía rabia, principalmente porque a finales del curso pasado él fue la razón por la que Slytherin no ganó la Copa de las Casas) que decía:

-Ábrelo, Ron. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Ron abrió el sobre con sus temblorosas manos, y el bramido que se escuchó de aquella cosa estremeció al Gran Comedor entero; Alan se sobresaltó, Alexa, que estaba dos mesas más allá, se tapaba una mano con la boca, y todos los Gryffindors alrededor de Ron se estremecían de miedo.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! - gritaba el vociferador. - ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROBARTE ESE CARRO! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE MOLESTA! ¡EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE SE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA! ¡SI VUELVES A HACER ALGO FUERA DE LUGAR, TE ENVIAREMOS DIRECTAMENTE A LA CASA!

Alan se sacó los dedos de los oídos cuando se dio cuenta de que había un silencio momentáneo.

-Oh, y Ginny, - agregó el vociferador con una voz extremadamente dulce, comparada con aquel rugido ensordecedor - Felicidades por quedar en Gryffindor, tesoro. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos.

El sobre cayó al suelo, ardió y se redujo a cenizas. En aquel silencio, Alan oyó a Hermione:

-Pues no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero…

-No digas que me lo merezco, por favor - rogaba Ron.

Minutos después, Snape, McGonagall, una profesora bajita y el profesor de Encantamientos recorrían las mesas de sus respectivas casas, entregando los horarios.

Al salir del Gran Comedor, Alan y Alexa se reunieron con Ginny.

-¿Cuál es tu primera clase, Ginny? - le preguntó la chica con amabilidad.

-Pociones - respondió Ginny. Alan sintió la mirada de Alexa.

-¡Espléndido! Buena suerte, Ginny - dijo el muchacho. - Pero déjame darte un consejo - añadió, y se acercó a la niña para susurrarle al oído: - cuando estés con Snape, trata de no hacerlo enfadar. Tiene poca paciencia y no soporta a nadie que no sea de Slytherin. - Alan la vio a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny se había puesto nerviosa. El chico la tomó de los hombros - No hagas nada que pueda enfadarlo, y estarás bien - concluyó, sonriéndole ampliamente. Ginny también sonrió.

-Está bien, tendré cuidado - afirmó.

-¡Así me gusta! - dijo Alan con tono jovial.

Ron Weasley se aproximaba a ellos, y Alan se separó de la pelirroja.

-Vamos, Ginny, te voy a indicar por dónde queda tu salón… - Ron Weasley vio a Alan y a Alexa, y le preguntó a su hermanita: -¿Son tus amigos?

-Sí, ellos estuvieron conmigo en el tren - confirmó Ginny. Ron miraba nuevamente a Alan y a Alexa.

-Me imagino que eres Ronald Weasley, ¿cierto? - dijo Alexa con cortesía. Ron Weasley se ruborizó, pues todavía se acordaba del vociferador.

-Sí, yo soy Ronald Weasley. Pero me dicen Ron - respondió.

-Yo soy Alexa Longbridge, es un placer - comentó la chica.

-Y yo soy Alan Westwood - dijo éste.

Ron le dio la mano a Alexa, pero a Alan le hizo un gesto de "sí, genial". Ginny le pisó un pie, pero Ron no hizo nada. El chico, al igual que Harry Potter, le tenía aversión a Slytherin, principalmente por Draco Malfoy, y porque la mayoría de alumnos que pertenecían a Slytherin eran tan detestables como él.

Y para colmo de males, Hermione llegó por detrás de Ron. Alan y Alexa le lanzaron miradas de desprecio a Hermione mientras ésta les devolvía la mirada de igual manera.

El momento en el que los tres chicos se miraban parecía prolongarse por horas, hasta que Ron dijo cortante:

-¡Ya tenemos que irnos a clases!

Hermione movió la cabeza, como si hubiera salido de un trance.

-Sí, es cierto… Vámonos - le dijo a Ron con tono distraído, y se alejó sin mirar a los chicos, pero Ginny y Ron no pudieron evitar mirarlos con cara de "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

-Luego - le susurró Alan a Ginny.

Una vez que Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron, Alan le preguntó a Alexa:

-¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?

-Herbología… - empezó a decir la chica con cara de pocos amigos. - …con los de Gryffindor.

Alan y Alexa se miraron por unos segundos. El chico le tomó la mano a su mejor amiga, y ésta se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Destruye a Hermione Granger por mí - le dijo suavemente mientras sonreía. Alexa lo miró por unos segundos y asintió sonriente, aunque todavía sonrojada.

Pero una hora más tarde, Alan y Alexa se reunían en los jardines de Hogwarts (sitio habitual para ellos), y la chica estaba lívida.

-¿Cómo ha ido? - preguntó Alan, aunque ya creía saber la respuesta.

-¡Horriblemente! - respondió Alexa, haciendo una pataleta. - ¡Granger se las ha ingeniado para ganarse los ojos de la profesora Sprout, mi jefa de casa!

-¿La profesora de Herbología es tu jefa de casa? - se extrañó Alan. Alexa lo observó como si no supiera con quién estaba hablando.

-Claro que lo es, Alan - respondió la chica suavemente.

-Oh, bueno… nunca me había fijado - apuntó el chico, un poco a la defensiva.

-¿Y tú qué tienes ahora? - preguntó Alexa.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - respondió él.

-¡Qué bueno, yo también! - comentó Alexa, un poco más feliz. A Alan le sorprendió el repentino cambio de actitud.

-No estarás colada por Lockhart al igual que todas las demás chicas del colegio, ¿o sí? - dijo Alan juguetón. Alexa rió discretamente.

-No seas tontito - le dijo a Alan mientras lo miraba, el cual no podía contener el color rosado hacia sus mejillas. - A mí no me gustan los viejos, y menos los engreídos como Lockhart. Pero conozco a una que sí - añadió la chica con maldad mientras miraba al pasillo que daba hacia el interior de Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger iba pasando junto con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, y se sentaron en un peldaño de piedra. Alexa y Alan se iban alejando de ellos.

-A Granger le encanta el profesor Lockhart - dijo por lo bajo para que ninguno de los otros tres pudiera oírlos. - Le he visto el horario. Tiene las clases del profesor Lockhart rellenas de corazoncitos. - En ese momento, Alan no pudo contener una sonora carcajada.

Harry Potter, unos metros más allá, levantó la cara buscando el origen de esa estridente risa, pero en lugar de eso, encontró a un chiquillo que tenía una enorme cámara en las manos.

-¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy… Soy Colin Creevey - Alan y Alexa le oyeron decir al enano entrecortadamente. Alan y Alexa se detuvieron y observaron al chico que le hablaba aceleradamente a Harry Potter como si estuviera viendo a una leyenda viva, y Alan y Alexa no paraban de reírse de él. Pero como Hermione Granger estaba muy ocupada leyendo su gigantesco libro y Ron Weasley estaba parado allí, haciendo esfuerzos visibles por contener la risa, no se dieron cuenta.

-Tal vez tu amigo - decía el enano mientras miró a Ron - quiera sacarnos una foto para que yo pudiera salir contigo. ¿Y luego me la podrías firmar, por favor?

-¿Firmar fotos? ¿Ahora te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter? - dijo una voz potente que arrastraba las palabras, y que por desgracia, Alan, Alexa, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger conocían muy bien.

Era Draco Malfoy, acompañado de un par de gorilas cuyos nombres Alan no recordaba. Su voz resonó por todo el patio.

-¡Todo el mundo a la cola! - gritaba Malfoy al patio. - ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

A diferencia del resto de la gente en el sitio, Alan y Alexa dejaron de reír por primera vez. Si algo les desagradaba mucho, era que Draco Malfoy saliera con comentarios degradantes y sarcásticos.

-No es verdad - replicó Harry Potter de mal humor. - ¡Cállate, Malfoy!

-¡Le tienes envidia! - decía el enano con voz de chicharra a Malfoy.

-¿Envidia de qué, de tener la frente marcada? - dijo éste, soltando un sonoro bufido. - No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo es alguien tan importante por tener una asquerosa cicatriz? - los gorilas detrás de Malfoy reían.

-Ve a ahogarte en un retrete, Malfoy. - le aconsejó Ron Weasley con rabia.

-Ten cuidado, Weasley - replicó Malfoy con altanería. - Si te metes en líos, tu mamá vendrá y te sacará de aquí - luego dijo con tono chillón: - ¡Si vuelves a hacer algo fuera de lugar!

Alan y Alexa notaron que Ron Weasley sacaba su varita, y no les extrañó; es más, si Ron le lanzaba algún hechizo a Malfoy, Alan y Alexa estarían dispuestos a responder por Ron. Pero en ese preciso instante…

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quién está firmando fotos? - dijo una voz despistada.

Todo el mundo volteó para comprobar que se trataba de Gilderoy Lockhart. Alan notó que Harry quería responder, pero Lockhart le decía:

-¡Pero claro, si se trata de Harry! - decía con jovialidad. - ¡Volvemos a las andadas!

Lockhart aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarse una foto con Harry Potter mientras Colin Creevey sostenía la cámara, y luego el enano se fue. No obstante, Lockhart no se detuvo allí: le susurró algo a Harry Potter que empeoró el humor del muchacho, si eso era posible.

-¡Todos los de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pendiente para esta hora, síganme, por favor! - anunció Lockhart.

Mientras lo seguían, Alan preguntó a Alexa con tono burlón:

-¿Quieres una foto firmada por Harry Potter?

Alexa sonrió y le dijo:

-No, a menos que salgas tú en la foto derrotándolo.

Alan volvía a ponerse rojo mientras la chica lo veía divertida.


	6. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

**6**

**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

Alan y Alexa se sentaron en los puestos que estaban en el medio del salón, y ambos notaron cómo Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger (a regañadientes) se sentaban detrás, ya que querían estar tan lejos de Lockhart como fuera posible.

El profesor se presentó (lo cual no hacía falta porque ya todo el salón lo conocía, y muchas mujeres morían por el) y mencionó algunos de sus logros.

-Aquí pasaremos todo el día - le susurró Alan a Alexa con aburrimiento. Alexa se rió por lo bajo.

-Veo que todos han comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. Pensé que hoy podríamos comenzar con un pequeño cuestionario. - La clase se veía agitada. - No os preocupéis - continuó. - Sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien - Y dicho esto, empezó a repartir folios con cuestionarios. Alan miró el suyo, y no había ni una sola pregunta que no fuera acerca de Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Esto va a ser divertido… Las mil y un preguntas de Gilderoy Lockhart - volvía a susurrar Alan. Alexa se rió, esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero el profesor no se dio cuenta.

-Disponéis de treinta minutos. ¡Empiecen!

Ni Alan ni Alexa habían leído sus libros, pues no sabían qué responder. Alan optó por responder al azar, y Alexa asintió. No tenían otro remedio.

Media hora mas tarde, el profesor recogió los cuestionarios y los hojeó, y, como era de esperarse, empezó a dar las respuestas. Alan estaba tan aburrido que no tuvo fuerzas para escucharlo y se quedó dormido en su silla mientras Lockhart seguía con su perorata, y Alexa intentaba cubrirlo. Sin embargo, tanto Alan como Alexa le prestaron casi toda su atención al profesor cuando éste comentó:

-…pero la señorita Hermione Granger ha tenido todas las respuestas correctas, incluso sabe mi ambición más secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello. - Al oír esto, Alan no pudo contener la risa y Alexa lo siguió, pero Lockhart no les hizo caso. - De hecho - agregó mientras volteaba el papel - ¡Está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?

Alan y Alexa notaron, entre risas, cómo Hermione Granger levantaba su mano, temblorosa.

-¡Excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! - anunció a la clase. Alan y Alexa dejaron de reír para mirar a Hermione maliciosamente. -Y ahora, con respecto a nuestra clase…

Sacó una jaula grande con una gran manta azul por encima.

-Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula tengan que encarar a las cosas que más temen. Sin embargo, pueden confiar en que no les pasará nada mientras yo esté aquí. Lo que sí les pido es que mantenga la calma y se abstengan de gritar… ¡Podrían provocarlos! - y repentinamente quitó la manta azul de la jaula. Unos cuantos duendecillos chillones y agitados se asomaban para ver a los presentes. Alan y Alexa escucharon una estridente carcajada que provenía desde su izquierda.

-¿Sí? - preguntó el profesor sonriéndole al muchacho.

-Bueno, es que… no son tan peligrosos, ¿o sí?

-¡No estés tan seguro! - dijo Lockhart con tono teatral. -¡Pueden ser unos bichos realmente engañosos! - como el muchacho seguía riendo, Lockhart añadió: -Está bien… ¡Veamos qué hacen con ellos! - y abrió la jaula.

Parecía que el salón estuviera plagado de abejas molestas. Aquellos bichos, fuera de control, hacían su voluntad por el salón, vandalizaban y fastidiaban a los alumnos. Alan y Alexa notaron a Neville Longbottom elevarse por los aires con dos duendecillos jalándolo de las orejas, y no pudieron evitar reírse con ganas. En ese momento sonó la campana del recreo, y todos los presentes salvo Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger habían salido del salón. Alan y Alexa se posaron detrás de la puerta del salón y observaron a Lockhart conjurar un hechizo que ni Alan ni Alexa habían oído nunca, y que lógicamente no sirvió de nada. Lo más cómico ocurrió cuando el profesor Lockhart se escondió en su despacho y les ordenó a los tres chicos que quedaban en el salón que recogieran al resto. Alan y Alexa rieron a carcajadas de ese profesor. En esa clase había demostrado que es un total fraude, pero Alan y Alexa enmudecieron las risas cuando observaron el hechizo "Inmobilus" de Hermione Granger, que instantáneamente inmovilizó a todos los duendecillos.

-¡No es posible! - gruñó Alexa una media hora más tarde, cuando de nuevo, ella y Alan se encontraban en los jardines. -¡No puedo creer que Granger haya inmovilizado a todos los duendes con un solo hechizo!

Alan notó que Alexa parecía una niña chiquita con una rabieta, y la miró con ternura.

-Pues no debe de ser tan complicado, si hasta Hermione Granger ha sabido hacerlo - le sonrió el chico a Alexa. Ésta le sonrió de vuelta.

Mientras iban caminando por el patio, se encontraron con Ginny.

-¡Hola! - saludaron Alan y Alexa al unísono.

-¡Alan! ¡Alexa! - los saludó de vuelta la niña.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Alexa con cariño.

-Bien - asintió Ginny. - ¿Y ustedes?

-Excelente - dijo Alan.

-De maravilla - aportó Alexa.

-¿Y cómo te va en tu Casa? - dijo Alan con amabilidad. - ¿Harry Potter te está dando mucha lata?

Ginny se abochornó y Alan comprendió que había metido la pata. Aunque Alexa notó que Ginny escondía algo por debajo de su túnica.

-¿Qué es eso? - inquirió Alexa, apuntando a lo que Ginny escondía.

-Eh… nada - adujo Ginny.

-Anda, muéstranos - pidió Alexa.

-¡No! - Ginny escondió algo que parecía un libro a sus espaldas, pero Alan aprovechó para arrebatárselo, y lo observó.

-Vaya… es un diario - comentó a Alexa. Ésta lo miró con cierto reproche en el que Alan no pareció reparar.

-¡Dámelo! - gritó Ginny haciendo una pataleta. Alan miró a Alexa, quien asintió cruzada de brazos.

-Vale, vale… - El chico le entregó el libro a Ginny, sin entender del todo por qué Alexa y Ginny se habían puesto tan extrañas de repente. Pero Alan no pudo divagar más en ese tema, pues del pasillo que conducía a los jardines salían Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué pasa acá? - quiso saber Ron. Los tres voltearon a verlo.

-¡Hola Ron! - saludó Ginny. -¿Y Harry? - preguntó curiosa, al ver que Harry Potter no estaba con ellos.

Alan y Alexa estaban lo suficientemente contrariados como para no reírse; no por Ron, sino por Hermione.

-Sí, Granger. ¿Dónde está Harry Potter? - se mofó Alexa. Alan sabía que ella no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para provocar a Hermione, sin importar con quién estuviese.

-¿Demasiado ocupado firmando fotos? - intervino Alan, igual de burlón. El chico notó que a Ron se le ponían las orejas coloradas.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, Westwood? - Hermione fue la que habló, y también estaba contrariada.

-Oh, no me importa lo que haga tu precioso Harry Potter - dijo Alan, su voz cargada con ironía y cinismo. Pero si aquellas palabras habían enrojecido a alguien, más que a Hermione o a Ron, era a Ginny. - Sólo me importará cuando se le acabe la suerte y Dumbledore decida expulsarlo de una bendita vez por todas. - concluyó con maldad. Alan observó a Ginny de reojo, quien lo miraba aterrada, como si nunca se hubiera fijado en él.

-¡Estás celoso porque él es un mejor mago de lo que tú jamás serás! - gritó Hermione.

Alan soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Crees que la suerte hace al gran mago, Granger? ¿Cuando tu famoso Harry Potter no puede preparar una simple poción?

-¿Ni hacer levitar una pluma con un simple encantamiento? - añadió Alexa.

-¡Pues él derrotó a quien-ustedes-saben cuando apenas era un bebé! - dijo Ron, altanero.

-¡Suerte! - contraatacó Alan con severidad. Su rabia iba en aumento. - ¡Eso fue lo único que lo salvó!

-¿Y el año pasado? - intervino Hermione. Aquello estaba empezando a parecer un debate. Algunos alumnos se acercaron para escuchar.

-¡Eso no fue habilidad! - saltó Alexa. A Alan le pareció que eso era una excusa muy pobre, pero para su sorpresa, ni Ron ni Hermione replicaron en ese tema.

-Vámonos, Ron. No vale la pena seguir discutiendo con éstos. - le decía la chica a Ron mientras se daban media vuelta.

-¡Sí, eso es, corre! ¡Vete a llorar al baño de las niñas para llamar la atención! - bramó Alexa.

Hermione se detuvo, y la rabia que sentía por dentro, que era demasiado grande para poderla controlar, le obligó a sacar su varita y apuntar a la cara de Alexa.

-No vuelvas a mencionar eso -rugió la chica con la voz más amenazadora que Alan le había escuchado emplear.

-¿O qué? - la retó Alexa, sacando también su varita. -¿Vas a matarme? ¿O me vas a hacer llorar?

Alan ya sabía lo que podría pasar, por lo tanto ya se había preparado. Mientras Hermione agitaba su varita, Alan sacó la suya rápidamente, apuntó a la mano de Hermione con rapidez y dijo:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Hermione salió disparada de su mano. Una vez más, Alan había ejecutado el encantamiento con una rapidez asombrosa, y por la cara que Hermione puso, ella no conocía ese encantamiento.

Alan le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Alexa que la chica interpretó al instante como que debía esconder su varita, pues observó a Severus Snape entrar en el jardín. No parecía nada contento.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? - decía con su voz gélida.

-Profesor, Alan Westwood nos ha provocado, señor… - empezó Hermione.

-Silencio, Granger. Ya me encargaré de ti luego - la atajó el profesor. -Westwood, acompáñame.

A Alan se le encogió el estómago. Sabía que esta vez sí que se había metido en grandes problemas. Alexa intentó intervenir.

-Profesor Snape…

-No hable, señorita Longbridge, o me temo que tendré que castigarla. Vámonos, Westwood. - dijo Snape, y Alan miró a Alexa aterrado, mientras ésta le devolvía una triste mirada.

Snape condujo a Alan a las mazmorras hasta su despacho, donde le indicó que se sentara, y el profesor se puso detrás de la mesa.

-¿Cómo has logrado hacer eso?


	7. El aterrador mensaje

**7**

**El aterrador mensaje**

-¿Cómo dice? - preguntaba Alan, convencido de que no había oído bien.

-Que cómo lo has logrado - repitió Snape, mirándolo con impaciencia. -Eso es magia defensiva bastante avanzada, Alan, ejecutar un hechizo tan ágilmente. ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? - Snape veía a Alan con interés.

-Me lo enseñó Alexa, profesor - respondió Alan, nervioso. No sabía si lo que acababa de decir metería a Alexa en problemas.

-¿Y dónde lo ha aprendido ella? - el interés de Snape iba en aumento. Parecía un comerciante en una subasta al que le mostraban un jugoso artículo.

-No lo sé, señor, supongo que lo leyó y lo practicó… - dijo Alan, ya un poco más tranquilo. Si algo era seguro, era que, por la cara de Snape, no castigarían a nadie, nuevamente.

El profesor retiró su mirada de Alan y escribió algo en un pergamino, y a Alan se le encogieron las tripas. Intentó asomarse por un lado para ver si conseguía averiguar lo que era, porque bien podía ser una nota para la profesora de herbología, informándole que debía castigar a Alexa, o podía ser una nota para el director de Hogwarts, informándole que Alexa debía ser suspendida. Este pensamiento agobió al muchacho: si expulsaban a Alexa, Alan no tendría a nadie con quien hablar, pues Ginny probablemente habría hablado con su hermano Ron o con Hermione Granger y la habían convencido de que no hablara con él… Pero mientras Alan digería esto, Snape dijo:

-Entrégale esto al señor Malfoy, Alan. Él sabrá que hacer con esto.

El chico tomó la nota envuelta en un rollo, y aunque Malfoy no pintaba en absoluto con lo que estaba pensando, Alan preguntó:

-Señor… ¿Qué es esto? - Alan observó al profesor con miedo, y Snape debió haberlo notado, porque de inmediato dijo:

-Tranquilo, Alan, no tiene nada que ver con la señorita Longbridge. Es una nota para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Malfoy es su nuevo buscador. - reveló Snape con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

Alan sintió cómo su miedo se drenaba rápidamente, y se fue calmando hasta el punto en el que sonrió.

-De acuerdo, profesor - dijo, como siempre, antes de retirarse.

Minutos más tarde, en la sala común de Slytherin, Alan le entregó el rollo de pergamino a Malfoy, quien no le agradeció. Al contrario, casi se lo arrebata de las manos.

Alan se alejó mientras Malfoy gritaba de alegría y los gorilas que tenía por compañeros lo felicitaban. Alan asumió que lo que le dijo el profesor Snape era verdad, y se fue a su cuarto, mucho más tranquilo.

Unos días más tarde, Alan y Alexa salían hacia los jardines y escucharon una conversación potencialmente perturbadora.

Vieron a los del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor (acompañados de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger) hablando con los del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

-Tranquilo, Wood, tengo una nota. - decía el capitán del equipo de Slytherin. - "Yo, Severus Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de Quidditch debido a su necesidad de entrenar a su nuevo buscador." - le leyó al capitán de Gryffindor.

-¿Tienes un buscador nuevo? - preguntó éste, altanero. -¿Quién?

Y entonces observaron a Draco Malfoy salir desde atrás de todos los jugadores.

-Por eso estaba feliz la otra noche cuando entré en la sala común de Slytherin - le susurró Alan a Alexa. -Le han permitido la entrada al equipo de Quidditch. Supongo que le tenía tantos celos a Harry Potter que sobornó a todo el equipo para que lo dejaran entrar - especuló, aunque Alan no tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía razón; el equipo de Slytherin les mostró siete escobas nuevas que, según el capitán de Slytherin, eran del mes pasado, el último modelo que salió.

-Un generoso regalo de parte del padre de Draco - alardeó el capitán de Slytherin.

-¿A que son bonitas? - le oyeron decir a Malfoy con su típica voz socarrona. - Si el equipo de Gryffindor subasta sus viejas Barredoras 5, puede que consigan suficiente oro para conseguir escobas nuevas. He oído que los museos pagan mucho por ellas.

Los de Slytherin se partían de risa.

-¡Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su entrada! - terció Hermione desde atrás. - Todos entraron por su valía y esfuerzo.

Malfoy se le acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, sangre sucia inmunda!

Todo el mundo se paralizó. Incluso Alan y Alexa, que estaban unos metros más allá, se veían incómodos.

El momento en el que Malfoy y Hermione se veían se prolongó por más tiempo del debido, hasta que Ron salió desde atrás, sacó su destrozada varita y gritó:

-¡Pagarás por eso, Malfoy! - le apuntó a la cara del rubio. - ¡Come babosas! - Ron sacudió su varita, pero aparentemente su hechizo se había vuelto contra él, porque el pelirrojo salió disparado hacia atrás con un haz de luz verde.

Alan y Alexa quisieron acercarse, pero cuando notaron que Ron empezaba a escupir babosas, decidieron alejarse lo más posible de él.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ron? - preguntó Alexa extrañada.

-No lo sé, pero cómo me hubiera gustado que hubiese acertado. - gruñó Alan. - Malfoy no debería decir esas cosas. Pobre Granger…

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Alan sintió que la mirada asesina, envenenada y maléfica de Alexa le carcomía las tripas, y añadió en un susurro:

-¡Alexa, Malfoy la llamó "sangre sucia"!

Pero en lugar de mejorar la situación, lo que hacía era empeorarla.

-Y te sientes triste por tu querida Granger, ¿no? - chilló Alexa.

Aquello pareció contrariar un poco a Alan, y ambos se detuvieron en una esquina de un corredor, cuando Alan acorraló a la chica, que lo miraba molesta, contra la pared.

-Alexa - empezó Alan calmadamente. - Por favor, no vuelvas a decir algo así. - el chico le dedicó una mirada seria y penetrante, y los ojos azules de Alexa parecían dejar atrás el enojo con el que veían al muchacho. Ese era uno de los dotes que Alan tenía para calmar a la gente: su penetrante mirada y unas palabras de cortesía. - Además…

Se cortó allí. Alguien se aproximaba. Alan y Alexa se apresuraron a esconderse detrás de la esquina del muro. Sin embargo, vieron que era Ginny que se aproximaba con el diario en la mano, y caminaba lentamente y con la mirada perdida. Parecía que estaba en una especie de trance. Llevaba algo que Alan y Alexa reconocieron como la gata del conserje. Dicho animal se veía tan estático que, o estaba muerto, o paralizado.

-¿Ginny? - se extrañó Alexa. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Alan también iba a hacer esa pregunta, pero de repente vieron cómo Ginny posaba sus dedos sobre la pared y los movía, como si estuviera escribiendo. Se asomaron un poco para ver mejor y lo que vieron los aterró: la pelirroja parecía estar escribiendo con su propia sangre. Alan y Alexa vieron que el mensaje rezaba:

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

Alan y Alexa volvían a esconderse detrás del muro.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - decía Alexa.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, es algo horrible. Tenemos que contárselo a alguien - aconsejó Alan.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Van a creer que estuvimos implicados! - susurró la chica.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó el chico.

Pero Alexa no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque en ese momento, una varita le apuntaba a Alexa a la cara. Alan volteó y observó a Ginny, varita en ristre, y la cara un tanto desencajada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - dijo él, pero en lugar de responder, la chica les lanzó un hechizo. Alan y Alexa consiguieron evadirlo y sacar sus varitas a la vez que ambos gritaban juntos:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

El hechizo de Alan le quitó la varita de la mano a Ginny, pero el de Alexa la impulsó hacia atrás y le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Ginny cayó al piso inconsciente.

Alan miró a Alexa aterrado. Si los encontraban allí… Las circunstancias parecían lo suficientemente sospechosas como para que los expulsaran a los dos: un mensaje aterrador en la pared, ambos con sus varitas en ristre y Ginny inconsciente. Así que a Alan sólo se le ocurrió levantar a Ginny y llevársela junto con Alexa hasta la enfermería.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? - chilló la señora Pomfrey cuando éstos entraron en la enfermería.

Alan y Alexa se miraron.

-Tropezó - mintió Alan casi al instante - y se golpeó la cabeza.

La señora Pomfrey colocó a Ginny en una camilla y cuando se retiró, Alan y Alexa volvían a mirarse.

-Tenemos que contárselo a alguien, Alexa - decía el muchacho con severidad.

-¿Pero a quién? - preguntó.

Alan se lo pensó por un momento y luego respondió:

-Iré a contárselo al profesor Snape. Él nunca hace muchas preguntas.


	8. La tregua momentánea

**8**

**La tregua "momentánea"**

Alan se apresuró a correr hasta el despacho del profesor Snape y golpeó la puerta agitado. "Por favor, que esté aquí" pensó.

Pero nadie respondió.

Alan esperó unos momentos y volvió a golpear la puerta.

-¡Profesor Snape, señor! - llamó Alan desde afuera. - ¡Es urgente!

Nada.

Alan empezaba a desesperarse; no conocía a nadie más en Hogwarts a quien le tuviera la suficiente confianza, salvo a Alexa, que estaba en la enfermería al cuidado de Ginny, la cual había caído inconsciente por su culpa. El muchacho no encontraba qué hacer, hasta que…

-¡Westwood!

Alan no había oído a Hermione Granger llegar, por lo tanto la voz de la chica lo sobresaltó. Alan se le quedó mirando a Hermione mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad: Podría contarle a Hermione que Ginny estaba en la enfermería y que estaba mal, pero ¿y el mensaje en la pared? ¿Qué podía hacer Hermione?

-¿Por qué me miras así? - dijo Hermione en tono altanero.

No había tiempo: Alan tenía que actuar ahora.

-Hermione… - era la primera vez que Alan mencionaba el nombre de la chica. Ésta perdió por un momento la mirada suspicaz y comprendió que si Alan la llamaba por su nombre, en realidad había pasado algo muy grave. El chico prosiguió, con tono muy serio: -¿dónde está Ron Weasley?

-Ron está castigado. ¿Para qué lo quieres? - dijo Hermione, retomando su antipatía. Alan inspiró hondo y respondió:

-Ginny está en la enfermería.

Hermione miró a Alan dudosa por un momento.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? - preguntó.

-¡Porque Ginny también es mi amiga! - replicó Alan. Sabía que tarde o temprano Hermione iba a preguntarle eso. -¡Y si quieres comprobarlo, acompáñame! Pero antes… ¿sabes dónde está el profesor Snape? - Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿No está en su despacho? - ahora era Alan quien negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no hay remedio - Alan se encogió de hombros. - ¡Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, deprisa! - urgió.

Y ambos se encaminaron hacia la enfermería, que quedaba considerablemente lejos de las mazmorras, aunque ninguno dijo una palabra. Aquella era una situación de emergencia, y de no ser porque Hermione era el único recurso que tenía cerca, a Alan ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido hablarle. Todavía le dolía que Hermione lo hubiese llamado cobarde la noche en que se conocieron.

Por fin llegaron a la enfermería, y Alan le aconsejó a Hermione:

-Espera aquí, por favor.

Alan entró en la enfermería, y Alexa lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Conseguiste al profesor Snape? - preguntó, y Alan podía notar un dejo de miedo en su voz.

-No… Aunque traje refuerzos, pero…

Alan no pudo terminar la frase: Hermione entraba a la enfermería, entre contrariada y preocupada, y se acercó a la cama de Ginny. Entretanto, Alexa miró con todo el reproche posible a Alan.

-¿¡No pudiste conseguir a alguien más!? - susurró Alexa, claramente enfurecida, mientras se alejaban un poco de la cama en la que Ginny reposaba para que Hermione no los oyera.

-¡Era la única persona que conocemos que también se preocupa por Ginny! - respondió Alan entre susurros. - ¡Su hermano Ron está castigado!

-¿Y Harry Potter? - inquirió Alexa, subiendo un poco la voz.

-También está castigado - terció Hermione. Alan y Alexa la miraron. - Ambos están castigados por lo que pasó con el carro volador.

Alan y Alexa volvían a mirarse, y Alexa se encogió de hombros, admitiendo la derrota.

-¿Y qué hacías en las mazmorras? - le preguntó Alan a Hermione.

-También buscaba al profesor Snape.

Alan y Alexa se miraron preocupados.

-¿Para qué? - preguntaron ambos a la vez. Hermione los miraba confundida.

-Para saber si podía prestarme un libro de Pociones - respondió.

Alan y Alexa suspiraron casi a la vez, y el chico miró a su mejor amiga.

-Alexa… - empezó Alan. - Tenemos que dejar la guerra con Granger. - Alan podía sentir el veneno de la mirada de Alexa carcomiéndole el cuerpo. - Por lo menos por ahora… - añadió para tratar de apaciguarla.

-¡De ninguna manera! - se negó rotundamente Alexa.

-¡Por favor, Alexa, te lo suplico! - imploró Alan, tomándola de los hombros. - ¡La única forma de tratar de resolver todo esto es con su ayuda! ¡No tenemos a nadie más en quien confiar, no sabemos dónde está Snape, Ron y Potter están castigados, y aunque no lo estuvieran, sé que no les caigo bien, y no nos ayudarían a encontrar a Snape! ¡Ellos lo detestan! ¡La única persona en la que podíamos estar seguros de que nos ayudaría sin pensarlo era en Ginny, y mírala donde está! - señaló a la cama donde Ginny reposaba, casi apaciblemente.

Alexa abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró sin decir nada.

-¡Está bien, está bien! - gruñó la chica al cabo de un rato. - ¡Pero esto es tu culpa!

Alexa se acercó a Hermione.

-Granger… - Ambas todavía sentían aversión una por la otra. - Necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo Alexa arrastrando las palabras, como si no estuviera convencida del todo de lo que acababa de decir, y extendió una mano.

Hermione miró a su interlocutora detalladamente, dudando si debería aceptar ayudarlos, pues todavía no se sentía confiada. Era tratar con una Hufflepuff que la odiaba a muerte, y con un Slytherin, que según ella, eran tramposos y cobardes. Pero al observar a Ginny…

-Está bien. Los ayudaré, pero sólo por esta vez. - concedió Hermione, y le dio la mano a Alexa. Aparentemente el cuerpo de Ginny descansando cómodamente sobre la cama le había dado una sensación de coraje insaciable a Hermione, característico de los Gryffindors.

Alan no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa al ver a las chicas darse la mano. Pero antes de que ellas pudieran darse cuenta, el chico dijo:

-Tenemos que encontrar al profesor Snape.

Por la expresión de Hermione, a Alan y a Alexa les pareció que Hermione tampoco era muy partidaria de estar a solas con Snape, pero no puso ningún reparo al ir a buscarlo.

-Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer - decía Alan cuando los tres habían salido de la enfermería. -Yo iré a probar suerte en las mazmorras otra vez, a ver si por casualidad el profesor Snape regresó a su despacho. Alexa - le dijo, mirándola - Ve a la sala de los profesores - Se acercó un poco más a Alexa para susurrarle al oído: - Si ya ellos saben lo que pasó, Snape probablemente estará allá discutiéndolo con los demás profesores. - Alexa asintió, y Alan continuó, separándose de la chica. - Hermione… - le dijo mirándola, y Alexa se ruborizó ligeramente, no de pena, sino de rabia. Era la primera vez que Alan pronunciaba el nombre de Hermione en su presencia. - Tú debes ir al Gran Comedor. Ya es casi hora de la cena y él y el profesor Dumbledore siempre son los primeros en bajar. Ve y averigua si él está allí. Y si puedes, por el camino, trata de encontrar a Potter y al hermano de Ginny y explícales que Ginny está en la enfermería y déjanos la búsqueda de Snape a nosotros. - Hermione tardó un poco más que Alexa antes de asentir. - Muy bien, ¿hay alguna pregunta?

Alan se sorprendió un poco al comprobar que Hermione alzaba su mano con la impresionante rapidez que usualmente tenía en todas las clases.

-¿Señorita Granger? - dijo señalándola, con una voz gruesa que no parecía la de él. Ni Hermione ni Alexa pudieron contener una carcajada.

-Si encuentro a Harry y a Ron, dejo de buscar a Snape, ¿correcto? - preguntó la chica, con una mirada que claramente le gritaba a Alan que quería un sí por respuesta.

-Correcto, Señorita Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor - anunció con la misma voz anterior, pero esta vez la hizo más atronadora, como lo hacen todos los profesores cuando añaden o descuentan puntos. Alexa y Hermione rieron con ganas.

Alan notó que el hacer una broma sobre los puntos para Gryffindor le hizo entender que ya había dejado atrás ese tema.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? - preguntó Alan.

Esta vez fue Alexa la que levantó la mano, tímida.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos en caso de que no hallemos a Snape?

-Excelente pregunta, señorita Longbridge. Cincuenta puntos para Hufflepuff - Alexa se partía de risa mientras Hermione se reía por lo bajo. - Nos encontraremos en el Gran Comedor, porque pase lo que pase… - Alan se tocó el estómago, que convenientemente rugía en ese preciso instante - tengo mucha hambre. ¿De acuerdo? - Alexa y Hermione asentían en aprobación. -Muy bien, pues entonces vamos. No hay tiempo que perder. - dijo Alan con seriedad.

Cada quien se dirigió en las direcciones que Alan les había indicado: el chico salió disparado hacia las mazmorras, Hermione hacia el gran comedor y Alexa hacia la sala de profesores. Sin embargo, Alan no pudo evitar pensar que aquella tregua podría no ser únicamente momentánea, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así, pues estaba empezando a desagradarle ver a Alexa molesta.


	9. La Cámara de los Secretos

**9**

**La Cámara de los Secretos**

-¡Profesor Snape! - gritaba el muchacho con desesperación mientras golpeaba la puerta del despacho al llegar a las mazmorras. -¡Es urgente!

Pero nuevamente, no sirvió de nada.

-¡Demonios! - se frustró Alan, y le pegó una patada a la puerta del despacho.

-¿Buscas al profesor Snape, muchacho? - dijo una voz amable detrás de él. Alan volteó tan deprisa que se lastimó el cuello, pues ya había oído más de una vez esa voz…

Se trataba del director del colegio: Albus Dumbledore, que miraba al chico con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Alan sintió como si el director estuviese examinándolo detrás de una máquina de rayos X, y no pudo contener un delicado rubor que pasó por sus mejillas. Después de todo, era Dumbledore el que ahora estaba ante él y le hablaba directamente.

-Pro…pro…profesor Dumbledore… - balbuceó Alan. El anciano que estaba ante él rió discretamente.

-No me tengas miedo, Alan. No muerdo - dijo el director dándole una palmada en la espalda. - Dime, ¿para qué buscabas al profesor Snape? - preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Alan tardó en digerir lo que el viejo le acababa de preguntar, pues la sorpresa de que el director del colegio le dirigiera la palabra directamente a él le había borrado por unos momentos su misión de encontrar a Snape y contarle lo que había visto en la pared de aquel corredor. Entonces vio a Dumbledore, que seguía parado frente a él, y se preguntó si sería buena idea contarle…

-Lo… buscaba para contarle una cosa, señor - le dijo el muchacho.

-Oh, pero lo que tengas que decirle a Severus puedes comentármelo a mí - Dumbledore le ofreció su confianza a Alan. Éste ya no sabía qué hacer: Si se lo contaba a Dumbledore, él podía avisarle a todos los profesores para que resolvieran el problema de la pared… Pero no podía contarle que Ginny lo había hecho, le tenía un gran cariño y no se perdonaría si la expulsaban del colegio por su culpa. Tampoco quería que Dumbledore supiera que Alexa estaba con él cuando encontraron el mensaje, pues ya había metido a la rubia en suficientes problemas: Le contó a Snape que ella le enseñó el Expelliarmus, y ambos trataron de embrujar a Hermione el primer día de clases, en presencia de éste. Finalmente, Alan decidió decir la verdad… o al menos una parte, así que le contó a Dumbledore que él solito había encontrado en el corredor el mensaje y a la gata del conserje con el tono más convincente que fue capaz de sacar. El viejo escuchó atentamente el relato, pero cuando escuchó lo del mensaje en la pared, Alan notó que Dumbledore se puso pálido, y por un momento pensó que el director podría haber detectado alguna mentira en el cuento del muchacho.

Pero Dumbledore, para aclarar las dudas del muchacho, dijo:

-Espera al profesor Snape en su despacho, Alan. Él vendrá a verte para que le cuentes lo que me has dicho con más detalle - sacó su varita y con una sacudida logró abrir la puerta del despacho de Snape, que estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Apenas el muchacho entró, la puerta se cerró de golpe y Alan no pudo volver a abrirla, además de que no sabía cómo abrirla mediante magia.

Mientras el chico revisaba el despacho del profesor, pensó en lo que pasaría si Alexa o Hermione fuesen descubiertas en algún sitio comprometedor; no quería ni pensar cómo se pondría Hermione si la expulsaban antes de que se examinara, ni en qué sería de su vida en Hogwarts sin Alexa (Alan no pudo evitar sonrojarse).

Pasó una media hora, y Snape entró con aire contrariado en el despacho. Alan lo miró fijamente al entrar; la ansiedad lo mataba y quería saber qué había pasado.

-Profesor… ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó vacilante.

-¡Pues que Potter se ha vuelto a salvar de una severa expulsión! - respondió Snape, molesto, mientras se sentaba en su silla de forma usual. Alan se encogió de hombros, pues esto ya no le sorprendía. - Lo hemos encontrado enfrente del mensaje en la pared del que le hablaste a Dumbledore, y Filch, el conserje, creyó que Potter, Weasley y Granger - Alan se estremeció ligeramente - habían matado a su gata.

-¿Her… Es decir, Granger estaba con Potter y el hermano de Ginny? - preguntó Alan. Snape lo observó arqueando las cejas y el muchacho se apresuró a explicarle que él, Hermione y Alexa intentaban encontrarlo.

-Así que Granger me buscaba por orden tuya… Interesante - dijo Snape. Alan notó que el profesor no parecía muy convencido, pero no se le ocurrió nada para demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad. - ¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme? - le preguntó el profesor a Alan.

Alan estaba a punto de comenzar a contarle todo lo que no le había dicho a Dumbledore; que Ginny había sido la que escribió el mensaje en la pared, que entre él y Alexa la habían noqueado (por accidente, claro), y que ella era la que había llevado a la gata hasta el mensaje. Pero después pensó la reacción que ocasionaría en Hermione, en la familia Weasley entera (empezando por Ron), en Harry Potter, que también le tenía cariño a Ginny, y en Alexa, al darse cuenta de que Alan había traicionado a Ginny. Así que decidió decir:

-No, señor. Nada.

Snape lo miró arqueando nuevamente las cejas y a Alan se le encogió el estómago. Sabía que Snape era bastante sagaz en lo que a detectar mentiras se refiere. No obstante, el profesor se puso de pie y le dijo:

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte.

Alan se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando recordó…

-Profesor Snape…

-¿Sí?

-¿Exactamente qué es eso de la Cámara de los Secretos? - preguntó, dudando que Snape le fuera a responder.

El profesor lo observó por unos instantes con gesto pensativo, como si tratara de decidir si debía contarle a Alan o no. Finalmente dijo:

-Lo que debes saber sobre ese sitio, Alan… Es que hace muchos años ocasionó la muerte de una niña de padres muggles.

-¿Pero qué hay en la dichosa Cámara? - preguntó Alan sin darle demasiada importancia, mas no podía esconder cierto grado de curiosidad.

-Hasta donde sabemos, un monstruo. Pero no sé qué clase de monstruo es, ni por qué es tan peligroso - confesó Snape. - Aunque todo lo que haya construido Salazar Slytherin es sumamente peligroso en potencia.

-¿Salazar Slytherin? - repitió Alan, desentendido.

-Pues claro, Salazar Slytherin fue uno de los cuatro fundadores de este colegio, y se dice que la Cámara de los Secretos fue construida por él - explicó Snape. - No me digas que no sabías quién es Salazar Slytherin - dijo Snape con una mueca de burla en su cara. Alan se ruborizó.

-Claro que lo sabía - mintió, contrariado. A Alan no le gustaba que se burlaran de él. - Pero ya debo irme, hasta entonces, profesor. - Y dicho esto, salió dando grandes zancadas del despacho, con Snape sonriendo detrás de él.

A la mañana siguiente, Alan y Alexa salieron a los jardines en las horas de receso que ambos compartían (que era como a las cinco de la tarde) y el muchacho le preguntó qué había pasado cuando se separaron.

-Pues no ocurrió mucho, revisé la sala de profesores y no había nadie, aunque cuando iba de regreso al gran comedor vi pasar a Snape seguido del director, y de Potter, Ron y Granger - respondió Alexa. - Creo que iban al despacho del profesor Lockhart.

-Así que es verdad, Granger estaba con ellos ayer. - dijo Alan, y miró a Alexa. - ¿Y si la buscamos y le preguntamos qué fue de ella? - preguntó vacilante. No sabía si Alexa accedería, pues lo de aquel día fue una tregua temporal, y no estaba seguro si Alexa pretendería continuarla. Pero para su sorpresa, Alexa asintió.

-Si logramos encontrarla, claro - puntualizó la chica.

Pero no fue difícil: Hermione iba saliendo hacia los jardines en aquel preciso instante.

-¡Hermione! - gritó Alan, entre preocupado y feliz. Alexa se ponía roja nuevamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué ocurre? - dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? - preguntó Alan.

-¿Qué te dijo el profesor Dumbledore? - añadió Alexa. Alan la miró de reojo, y no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa en la que Alexa no pareció reparar.

A Hermione le desconcertaba que ambos estuvieran tan preocupados por ella.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada, estoy bien, no me expulsaron - decía Hermione a gran velocidad, despejando los temores de los chicos que estaban frente a ella. - Pero estaba convencida de que nos inculparían a Harry, a Ron y a mí por lo del mensaje en la pared - se acercó, quizá demasiado a Alan y lo miró ceñuda - del que estoy segura que sabes algo.

Alan miró a Alexa, como preguntándole "¿Se lo decimos?" con la mirada. Alexa se encogió de hombros y asintió, así que Alan y Alexa empezaron a contarle a Hermione lo que en realidad había sucedido en la pared del pasillo el día que vieron a Ginny escribir el mensaje.

-¡Así que ustedes tienen la culpa de que Ginny cayera en la enfermería! - rugió Hermione.

-¡Baja la voz! - suplicó Alan. - Intentábamos desarmarla, pero accidentalmente cayó contra la pared y se golpeó la cabeza. No fue nuestra culpa - explicó Alan. - El hechizo de Alexa se salió un poco de control. - añadió juguetón, y Alexa le pegó un puñetazo en un brazo.

-¡Esto es serio! - dijo Hermione preocupada. - ¡Pudieron haberle hecho algo peor, pudieron haberla matado!

-Por favor, Granger, tranquilízate - urgió Alexa. - El encantamiento Expelliarmus es para desarmar, no para asesinar.

-Pero te pedimos, por favor, que no le digas nada de lo que te acabamos de decir a nadie. Ni al profesor Dumbledore, ni a la profesora McGonagall, ni siquiera a Potter ni al hermano de Ginny. Ellos podrían contárselo a alguien más y podrían meternos en problemas a Alexa y a mí - dijo Alan observando a Hermione con su mirada seria. Como Hermione no parecía estar muy de acuerdo en no decirle nada a nadie, agregó: - Y también a Ginny.

Aquel nombre le pegó a Hermione en la cara como una sartén. Alan y Alexa la miraron y ella les devolvía la mirada, y se generó un silencio incómodo durante un largo rato.

-Está bien, no diré nada - dijo Hermione al fin. - ¡Pero tendrás que devolverme el favor! - continuó, apuntando a Alan con el dedo índice.

Alan y Alexa intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de que el muchacho respondiera:

-Vale.


	10. El favor para Hermione

**10**

**El favor para Hermione**

Pasaron los días y la noticia del aterrador mensaje en la pared en el corredor cerca de los baños se había regado como la pólvora; todo el mundo se preguntaba quién era el heredero de Slytherin, y muchos creían (sin bases, claro está) que el dichoso heredero era Harry Potter.

Pero no fue hasta una tarde que a Alan le ocurrió algo realmente excepcional: cuando el muchacho caminaba por los jardines, Hermione le gritaba desde lejos:

-¡Westwood! ¡Espera!

Muchos de los presentes voltearon a ver a Hermione, quien corría hacia Alan.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? - preguntó Alan mientras él también se daba media vuelta.

-Necesito pedirte un favor - dijo Hermione jadeando.

-¿De qué se trata? - dijo Alan, observando a Hermione con interés.

La chica abrió la boca para responder, pero miró a algunos presentes que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlos, y decidió susurrarle a Alan lo que necesitaba.

-Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir unos ingredientes para una poción - Hermione hablaba con voz temblorosa. Alan la miró con esceptismo y preguntó:

-¿Qué ingredientes necesitas?

Hermione tardó en responder, pues intentaba decidir si aquello era buena idea o no, pero a la final decidió que no tenía alternativa.

-Polvo de cuerno de bicornio y piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana - recitó despacio.

Como Hermione había temido, la expresión de Alan pasó de interés a sorpresa mezclada con alarma, pues el chico (al igual que Hermione) sabían que sólo había una poción que requería esos dos ingredientes, potencialmente difíciles de conseguir: la poción multijugos.

-¿Qué diablos intentas hacer? - inquirió Alan.

-No puedo decírtelo. - farfulló Hermione, abochornada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es parte de un plan… - dijo Hermione, pero no quiso decir más.

-Hermione… - empezó Alan. La chica se le quedó mirando; nuevamente el Slytherin pronunciaba su nombre. - Si no me dices en qué consiste tu plan, me temo que tendré que negarme. - dijo Alan seriamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No es justo, Westwood, me debes un favor! ¡Me prometiste que me ayudarías! - protestó Hermione agitando los brazos.

-¡Ya lo sé! - dijo Alan en un susurro. - Pero yo te conté todo lo que había pasado en realidad en aquel pasillo, y no se lo he contado a nadie más. ¿Por qué no me puedes confiar tu plan? - dijo Alan, todavía cruzado de brazos.

-¡Porque mi plan requiere romper demasiadas reglas, Westwood! - replicó Hermione.

-¿Y a quién se lo voy a contar? - preguntó Alan mientras alzaba una ceja. -Te doy mi palabra de que no se lo diré a nadie, y de todas maneras todos tenemos ciertos… secretitos que nos podrían meter en problemas.

Hermione quería replicar, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras.

-Creemos que Draco Malfoy puede ser el heredero de Slytherin. Y queremos usar la poción multijugos para interrogarlo.

Alan se contrarió, como si Hermione le hubiese pegado.

-¿Y por qué no me pides que lo interrogue en lugar de conseguirte cosas particularmente raras y difíciles de hallar? -inquirió usando la lógica.

-Porque Malfoy nos está viendo hablar - Hermione miró discretamente hacia la derecha donde Malfoy los veía y Alan vio hacia el mismo sitio, pero al sentirse observado, salió corriendo. - y si hablas con él después de hablar conmigo, sabrá que pretendes ayudarme. Además, sé que ustedes no se llevan muy bien.

Hubo una corta pausa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - le preguntó receloso.

-Hay que estar cerca de tus amigos, y aún más cerca de tus enemigos - dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pero en realidad somos enemigos?

Aquella pregunta tomó a Hermione por sorpresa, pero la chica movió negativamente la cabeza.

-¡Ese no es el tema, Westwood! - urgió Hermione. - ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Vale, pero…

-¡Perfecto! -lo interrumpió Hermione con entusiasmo. - Lo que necesitamos es tomar los ingredientes del armario del profesor Snape.

Nada de lo que Hermione le hubiese podido decir lo asustó tanto como aquella idea.

-¿El… armario de Snape? - repitió aterrado. -Hermione, ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Sí que lo sé, Westwood - repuso la chica con impaciencia. - Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a averiguar si Malfoy es en realidad el heredero de Slytherin o no, mediante el uso de la poción multijugos. He escuchado que en estos días ha habido otro ataque. ¿Recuerdas al chiquillo que perseguía a Harry para tomarle fotos? - Alan asintió, aunque seguía asustado. - Pues él acaba de ingresar a la enfermería, y está petrificado.

-¿Pero cómo te puedo ayudar? - preguntó Alan, tratando de evitar el terror que lo consumía. - ¿Pretendes que le pida al profesor Snape esos ingredientes? Él es el profesor de pociones, si se lo pido, sabrá para qué es la poción y se negará en rotundo…

-No, no has de pedírselo - lo atajó Hermione. - Hemos de robárselos.

Alan volvía a perder la cordura. ¿Participar en un robo al profesor que le tenía el mayor cariño? Aquella idea lo aterraba tanto que lo hacía temblar.

-¿¡Estás loca!? - aulló Alan. -¡El profesor Snape me tiene mucha confianza! Y si sabe que participé en el robo de sus implementos…

-No lo sabrá - le aseguró Hermione con tono cortante. -Lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarme a ubicarlos mientras Harry y Ron montan una distracción.

Alan empezaba a tranquilizarse, sin embargo, no parecía muy convencido por la idea de robarle a su profesor favorito, pero no encontraba ninguna razón para negarse, pues le debía un favor a Hermione y ya había aceptado ayudarla. Además, Alan también querría averiguar si Malfoy hechizó a Ginny y la hizo actuar de la manera en que lo hizo aquel día.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Te ayudaré. ¡Pero esto es tu culpa! - dijo el muchacho con un tono que se parecía mucho (quizás demasiado) al de Alexa. Hermione se rió por lo bajo. -¿Cuándo lo haremos?

-En la próxima clase de pociones - respondió Hermione.

-Pero… pero eso es dentro de media hora… - dijo Alan. Estaba volviendo a perder la calma.

-Correcto - Hermione sonrió. - Nos vemos entonces - y desapareció por el pasillo que conducía a los jardines.

Al llegar a la clase de pociones una media hora más tarde, Alan estaba paralizado. El profesor Snape ya estaba bastante malhumorado, y al chico le aterraba pensar que si lo pillaban robando cosas del armario personal del profesor…

-No deberías hacerlo - le aconsejó Alexa muy seria. - Podrías meterte en serios problemas por su culpa. ¡Podrían expulsarte! - añadió con tono preocupado.

-Granger me aseguró que no me pasará nada, - le dijo Alan tratando de calmarla. - además… ella no sabe identificar los ingredientes que hacen falta para la poción. - Eso era mentira, porque Alan sabía bastante bien que Hermione sí que conocía los ingredientes. - Sea lo que sea, ponte a cubierto; Potter y el hermano de Ginny van a hacer una maniobra de distracción y quizás involucre… desbordar alguna poción por todos lados.

Al decir esto, Alan miró instintivamente a Harry Potter, quien le dirigía una mirada a Hermione. Alan también la observó y vio que ésta le asentía.

-Ya es hora, Alexa. ¡Cúbrete! - le dijo Alan mientras se ponía de pie.

Apenas el muchacho se levantó, se oyó un estallido y una poción empezó a salpicar por todos lados. El profesor Snape se alarmó ante esto, y Alan y Hermione aprovecharon la oportunidad para ir hacia el armario del profesor.

-¡Ayúdame a encontrar los ingredientes! - urgió Hermione cuando ambos entraron en el armario.

-¡Tú busca por allá, - le indicaba Alan mientras señalaba hacia un extremo del armario - y yo buscaré por aquí!

Pero no fue tan difícil encontrar lo que Alan andaba buscando: el polvo de cuerno de bicornio estaba en un envase en la segunda estantería hacia arriba. Cuando Alan lo tomó, Hermione gritó detrás de él:

-¡Tengo la piel!

-¡Vale, pues vámonos de aquí! ¡Ya yo tengo el polvo! - le gritaba Alan de vuelta. Le dio el frasco a Hermione y salió lo antes posible del armario.

Entretanto, Snape curaba a los alumnos que habían sido salpicados por la poción (de la que, por suerte, Alexa se había logrado cubrir) y Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se regocijaban porque ya tenían todos los ingredientes que hacían falta para la poción multijugos.

-Eso ha sido rápido - dijo Alexa admirada, saliendo desde debajo de su pupitre. - ¿Pero por qué has tenido que ayudarla tú? ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo ella sola? - añadió en un gruñido.

-Porque le debía un favor - dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros.


	11. El famoso club

**11**

**El famoso club**

Alan y Hermione salieron del salón primero que el resto de la clase, que todavía estaban con el profesor Snape haciendo cola para que éste los curara por los efectos de la maniobra de distracción de Harry Potter en la que intervenía una poción bastante peligrosa.

-Gracias por ayudarme a conseguir los ingredientes que necesitaba - le decía Hermione por lo bajo cuando salieron del salón. - Con esto podremos interrogar a Malfoy y averiguar si él es en realidad el heredero de Slytherin.

-No hay problema, lo que sea por una buena causa - dijo Alan sin darle importancia.

Hermione lo observó por unos momentos con una sonrisa y Alan le devolvía la mirada, aunque con gesto inexpresivo.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, Hermione…

Alan disponía a irse, pero Hermione le agarró una mano. El silencio se hizo presente mientras Alan la miraba sorprendido, y la chica, muy apenada, se acercó hacia su oreja para susurrar:

-Gracias de nuevo, Alan. - y le besó la mejilla.

El momento pareció congelarse. Hermione nunca había pronunciado el nombre del chico, y Alan creía que eso nunca pasaría, porque habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, y la mejor amiga del muchacho odiaba a Hermione a muerte.

Pero la chica estaba allí, susurrando su agradecimiento por haber formado parte en el robo de unos ingredientes increíblemente difíciles de conseguir, del armario del profesor que le tenía un potencial cariño, para que su peor enemiga y un par de clasistas pudieran interrogar al chico más arrogante del colegio mediante el uso de una poción prohibida. ¡Y encima la chica lo llamó por su nombre!

"¡Qué lindo detalle!" pensó Alan con ironía, pero cuando los marrones ojos de Hermione encontraron a los grises del muchacho, a éste sólo se le ocurrió decir:

-No hay de qué, Hermione.

Ésta sonrió ampliamente, y Alan no pudo evitar dibujar una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios, ni tocarse la mejilla en donde Hermione lo había besado. Segundos después, Hermione se fue corriendo y Alexa recién acababa de salir, mirando a Alan con su sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Alexa a Alan mientras observaba atentamente su expresión.

-Pues ya está hecho - respondió Alan fingiendo indiferencia. - Granger consiguió lo que quería gracias a mí, y ojala puedan averiguar de qué se trata todo este lío de la dichosa Cámara.

Pero a Alexa no se le escapó el hecho de que Alan hablaba por hablar, cosa inusual en él.

-¿Qué más ha pasado? - Alexa lo fulminó con la mirada mientras adquiría un tono suspicaz.

-Nada más - Alan le sostuvo la mirada.

-No me mientas, Alan - le advirtió la chica.

-Bueno… me llamó por mi nombre - comentó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Alexa se le quedó viendo por un instante con gesto inexpresivo antes de responder:

-Nada… Absolutamente nada de malo.

Aunque lo dijo con indiferencia, Alan no podía evitar pensar que había algo que Alexa no le estaba contando, pues las mejillas de la chica se encendían furiosamente…

A la mañana siguiente, había un anuncio en la cartelera de la sala común de Slytherin que hizo que a Alan se le iluminara la cara de repente. Aparentemente, se había organizado en el colegio una especie de club de duelo que tenía lugar en el gran comedor esa misma noche. Alan estaba eufórico: tendría la oportunidad de aprender nuevos hechizos y emplearlos contra sus contrincantes, entre ellos…

-¡Ja! ¿Un club de duelo? - se mofó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras detrás de él, seguido de sus gorilas. - Ya veremos cuando le enseñe a ese Potter mis últimos trucos…

Sin embargo, Alan apenas escuchó a Malfoy regocijarse de cómo iba a machacar a Harry Potter en el club: salió disparado de la sala común y se encaminó hacia los jardines, donde esperaba encontrar a Alexa, cosa que no fue difícil: estaba sentada sobre la grama leyendo un libro gigantesco llamado _Magias defensivas 1: El arte de la defensa_, y a su lado habían otros tres libros que también tenían que ver con hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos…

-Vaya, supongo que ya te enteraste de la noticia del nuevo club de duelo, ¿cierto? - le dijo Alan. Alexa apenas retiró la mirada de su libro para observarlo, y le asintió sonriente. Alan se sentó a su lado.

Segundos después, escucharon una voz familiar detrás de ellos.

-¡Westwood! ¡Longbridge! - Los chicos voltearon inmediatamente. Se trataba de Hermione, quien corría hacia ellos radiante. - ¡Van a abrir un…!

Se paró en seco. Vio los libros que estaban al lado de Alexa y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Sí, Granger? - dijo Alan.

-…club de duelo - terminó la chica.

-Sí, ya nos enteramos - ironizó Alexa con una sonrisa. - Y estamos preparándonos.

Alexa la miró sonriente, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, y Alan observaba desde un lado aquella especie de… conexión. Y de inmediato lo entendió: Hermione y Alexa estaban ansiosas por batirse en duelo de una vez por todas.

-¿Puedo leer con ustedes? - preguntó Hermione después de un rato.

Alan creyó que Alexa diría que no, pues querría negarle a Hermione toda posibilidad de que los tres estuvieran en un mismo sitio, o querría negarle a Hermione la oportunidad de aprender a defenderse contra lo que le esperaba, pero se equivocó, pues Alexa le ofreció un puesto en la grama al lado de sus libros. En ese instante, Alan creyó conveniente susurrarle a la rubia:

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No la odiabas?

Alexa lo observó y sonrió misteriosamente, pero se limitó a decir:

-No quiero ganarle tan fácil.

Alan sonrió y se dedicó a seguir leyendo junto con Alexa.

Llegó la hora de entrar al club de duelo, y Alan, Alexa y Hermione estaban eufóricos. Se dirigieron al gran comedor a toda carrera, donde notaron que las mesas se habían alineado a los lados, y en el centro había una especie de tarima de color púrpura. Nadie había llegado hasta entonces, pero apenas se acercaron más hacia la tarima, casi todo el resto de segundo curso entró por las puertas del gran comedor, tan ansiosos y felices como los tres.

Hermione fue a reunirse con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, mientras que Alexa se rezagó con Alan. No obstante, antes de irse, Hermione le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Alexa que ella y Alan interpretaron como un reto.

-Me pregunto qué sucederá ahora - preguntó Alan.

-Me hago una idea - dijo Alexa mirando hacia el extremo más alejado de la tarima, de donde emergía el profesor Lockhart.

-Oh, por favor. ¿Ese bufón nos va a dar clase? - decía Alan.

Y para la desgracia de Alan y Alexa (y deleite de Hermione, algunos metros más allá), el profesor Lockhart anunció que él había sido el de la idea del club de duelo, y explicó que sería él el que les daría clase. Pero para sorpresa (y alegría) de Alan, el profesor Snape también estaba en la tarima.

-El profesor Snape ha decidido ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar - anunció Lockhart a los presentes. - Pero no se preocupen, todavía tendrán a su profesor de pociones después de esta demostración. ¡No teman!

Alexa miró a Alan, quien ahora no podía disimular una ancha sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó al chico.

-Que me preocupo más por Lockhart que por el profesor Snape - comentó Alan con tono burlón.

Aunque Alan sonreía, no le agradaba nada la idea de tener que ser enseñado por un profesor pirata, y parecía que a Snape tampoco le complacía mucho darle clases a los alumnos en compañía de Lockhart, pues el gesto en el rostro de Snape era de desprecio y aburrimiento, como si en realidad no quisiera estar allí.

Snape y Lockhart hicieron una reverencia, aunque la de Lockhart parecía más pronunciada que la de Snape, pues éste apenas y movía la cabeza malhumorado. Posteriormente alzaron sus varitas (Alan no pudo evitar pensar que Snape terminaría matando a Lockhart).

-Esta es la posición de combate convencional - explicó Lockhart. - Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo, pero claro, ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

Alan observó que Snape enseñaba los dientes en señal de desacuerdo.

-Ojalá Snape lo liquide - le murmuró Alan a Alexa. La chica sonrió.

-Uno… dos… y tres - contaba Lockhart despacio, pero Snape se adelantó, alzó su varita y gritó:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

Alan y Alexa se miraron mientras el profesor realizaba el encantamiento, y el muchacho estaba seguro de que el profesor se había acordado de él al realizarlo.

Un haz de luz roja que golpeó a Lockhart en el medio del pecho lo hizo saltar por los aires. Alexa ahogó un grito tapándose la mano con la boca, pero Alan no pudo contener una malévola sonrisa. Muchos de los Slytherins que rodeaban la tarima aplaudieron a Snape, pero Alan notó que, unos metros más allá, Hermione se veía preocupada.


	12. La extraña lengua y los entrenamientos

**12**

**La extraña lengua y los entrenamientos matutinos**

Lockhart se repuso casi inmediatamente del impacto que había ocasionado el encantamiento Expelliarmus en él, y regresó a la tarima, aparentemente intacto. Alan lamentó que el engreído profesor no hubiese quedado inconsciente al igual que Ginny después del encuentro que Alan, Alexa y Ginny tuvieron el día del mensaje en la pared.

-¡Ha sido una excelente idea mostrarles eso, profesor Snape! Pero si no le molesta que se lo diga, parecía demasiado obvio lo que pretendía hacer. Si hubiera querido repelerlo, habría sido muy sencillo, pero me pareció conveniente que vieran…

Alan no recordaba haber visto a Snape tan enfadado; casi parecía dispuesto a asesinar a Lockhart, y quizás éste lo notara, pues dijo:

-¡Basta de demostraciones! Colóquense por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme…

Entre Lockhart y Snape empezaron a formar parejas. Alan notó que Snape se dirigía primero hacia Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, pretendiendo separarlos de una vez por todas. Luego observó a Alexa, se le acercó y le susurró:

-¿Te quieres poner conmigo o con Granger?

Alexa lo debatió por unos instantes. A Alan honestamente le daba igual, pero el chico estaba decidido que la clase sería más divertida si Alexa fuese su compañera.

Sin embargo la chica, que lo miraba suspicaz, como si le leyera el pensamiento, dijo:

-Hoy practicaré con Granger, - se acercó al oído del chico para susurrarle: - y mañana por la mañana practicamos tú y yo solos, ¿de acuerdo?

Alan asintió, y Alexa le besó la mejilla. Sin embargo, el profesor Snape ya había emparejado a Hermione con una Slytherin que Alan apenas conocía. Alexa se mostraba deprimida, y eso era lo único que el chico necesitaba para tratar de convencer a la Slytherin de que se pusiera con él.

-¡Eh, Bulstrode! - le dijo Alan a la chica. - ¡Cambiemos parejas y te daré un galeón!

La chica, cuyo nombre era Milicent Bulstrode, asintió. Alexa abrazó a Alan y le besó la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento. Hermione también observó a Alan, y el muchacho notó que la chica también estaba agradecida. Alan se encogió de hombros y empezó a batirse contra Milicent Bulstrode, pero la Slytherin no era competencia para Alan; a duras penas lograba conjurar un _Expelliarmus_ que lo más que hacía era soplarle la varita débilmente en la mano de Alan.

Alexa y Hermione, por otro lado, eran un verdadero espectáculo. Alexa lanzaba toda clase de cosas: _Rictusempra, Expelliarmus, Confundus…_ Pero ninguno impactaba contra Hermione, pues los encantamientos defensivos de la chica eran acelerados, precisos y potentes. No obstante, Alexa también sabía defenderse de la horda de hechizos que Hermione le lanzaba; algunos los esquivaba, otros los desviaba y otros los hacía rebotar con el encantamiento _Protego_. Sin duda alguna, el duelo entre Alexa y Hermione era el más agitado, y sin embargo, el más desapercibido de la clase, desde luego, porque el resto de los alumnos hacían locuras y muchos yacían en el suelo.

Pasada una media hora, el profesor Lockhart pidió voluntarios para hacer una demostración sobre cómo repeler hechizos indeseados, obviamente sin darse cuenta de que Alexa y Hermione llevaban más de media hora haciendo justamente eso. Alan oyó al profesor Lockhart llamar a Neville Longbottom (con lo cual Alan se contrarió un poco) y a un alumno de la casa de Hufflepuff que Alan no conocía.

-Se llama Justin - le dijo Alexa, que estaba cerca de él y miraba la cara de extrañado que tenía. - Está en mi casa y es hijo de muggles.

Pero Alan apenas la escuchaba. Snape se había hecho notar y había criticado a Neville Longbottom por su total ineptitud (cosa que hizo sonreír a Alan), y sugería que Malfoy y Harry Potter se batieran en duelo frente a todos los alumnos.

El profesor Lockhart le indicaba (o al menos hacía el intento de indicarle) a Harry Potter cómo se ejecutaba un _Protego, _pero lo único que consiguió fue que se le cayera la varita. Alan se rió a carcajadas, y más aún cuando vio que Harry Potter parecía asustado. A continuación, Malfoy gritó: "_¡Serpensortia!_" y una serpiente gigantesca emanó de su varita.

-Ah, no te muevas, Potter. Me encargaré de ella por ti - decía Snape con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Al parecer se deleitaba viendo a Harry Potter mientras éste observaba a la serpiente atentamente.

-¡Permítame, profesor Snape! - intervino Lockhart - ¡_Volate Asenderee!_

Pero en lugar de desvanecer a la serpiente, la elevó unos tres metros y el animal cayó estrepitosamente.

El reptil, ahora encolerizado, veía a los presentes con clara intención de atacar a matar. Alan notó que la serpiente observaba con profundo interés (como un animal que juega con su comida antes de comérsela) a Justin, el Hufflepuff que Alexa le acababa de comentar.

Pero lo que realmente movió a la clase entera fue que Harry Potter abrió la boca, pero en lugar de palabras, sólo se escuchaban susurros extraños, casi como el siseo del animal que ahora estaba ante él. Alan y Alexa se miraban desconcertados, aunque un tanto aterrados. Justin estaba pálido y daba la impresión de que quería echarse a correr, pero las piernas no se lo permitían. Ron y Hermione, unos metros más allá, abrieron mucho los ojos en sorpresa. Incluso Snape, después de hacer desvanecer a la serpiente con una sacudida de su varita, observó al muchacho con una mirada fría, astuta y calculadora, cosa que ni Alan ni Harry Potter (según las apariencias) habían visto nunca.

Al salir de la clase, Alan y Alexa se pusieron a especular sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Harry Potter habla pársel! - exclamó Alan.

-¡Sí, ya lo sé, yo estuve allí! - dijo Alexa. - Y esto es serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Harry Potter es ahora el principal sospechoso de ser el heredero de Slytherin - respondió la chica. Alan la miraba despistado, así que continuó: - Mira, Salazar Slytherin hablaba con las serpientes, y se dice que los que hablan con las serpientes no son exactamente… gente muy buena. Y como Harry Potter acaba de hablar con una serpiente, ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que es el descendiente más reciente de Slytherin.

-Ah. Bueno, en eso tienes razón…

Y era verdad: apenas Alan entró en su Sala Común, ya habían empezado a circular los rumores de lo que había ocurrido entre Harry Potter y la serpiente, y muchos pensaban igual que Alexa: que Harry Potter era el heredero de Slytherin.

A la mañana siguiente, Alan se levantó muy temprano y salió a toda carrera de su Sala Común para encontrarse con Alexa en los jardines, pero en lugar de encontrar a su mejor amiga, encontró a Hermione.

-Ah, Alan - sonrió la chica al observarlo. - Llegas justo a tiempo, apenas estaba empezando a estirarme.

-Buen día, Hermione, pero… no eres a quien esperaba - comentó Alan con educación.

-Lo sé - inquirió Hermione. - Alexa no se ha levantado todavía. Ella también me dijo para entrenar a esta hora.

-Entiendo - mintió Alan. ¿A qué jugaba Alexa? Al principio del año, la persona que ahora estaba ante Alan era el objeto del odio más profundo de Alexa, y aún así, Hermione estaba allí, hablando de Alexa como si tal cosa, como si ella y Hermione tuvieran mucho tiempo de conocidas y una inmensa amistad…

No obstante, Hermione prosiguió:

-Si estás preparado, podemos empezar tú y yo.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no? - sonrió Alan.

-Vale, pues puedes atacarme cuando quieras - le indicó Hermione con amabilidad.

-De acuerdo… _¡Rictusempra!_

Pero apenas Alan terminó de pronunciar el hechizo, Hermione lo desvió hacia el muchacho, casi perezosamente. Alan parecía estar bajo un ataque de risa.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, Alan. - le aconsejó la chica mientras pronunciaba el contrahechizo y ayudaba al chico a ponerse de pie.

-¿Ah, sí? - gruñó Alan por lo bajo. - _¡Expelliarmus!_ - dijo agitando la varita con rapidez. Ese hechizo era el arma secreta de Alan, y se caracterizaba por ser su hechizo más rápido.

Pero Hermione lo interceptó, aunque por muy poco.

-Lo vi venir - dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. - Sabía que tarde o temprano te frustrarías y querrías atacarme con tu mejor hechizo. Veamos qué pasa si yo te ataco con el mejor de los míos.

Alan tragó saliva. Si Hermione había sido capaz de desviar con tal facilidad su mejor golpe, seguramente el mejor golpe de Hermione lo dejaría inconsciente, como mínimo.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! - exclamó Hermione. Alan se movió hacia un lado esquivando el encantamiento, que tenía una magnitud más o menos parecida al encantamiento de Alexa, por los pelos.

El hechizo impactó por la entrada del pasillo la cual Alan acababa de cruzar, e instantes después apareció Alexa de él. La chica miró sonriente a Hermione y luego a Alan, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo y miraba a Alexa con los ojos como platos.

-¡Buenos días! - saludó con energía.

-Buenos días - respondieron Alan y Hermione al unísono.

El muchacho se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Alexa para darle un abrazo, y aprovechó para preguntar de forma discreta:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Acabando de levantarme - respondió la chica con tono divertido, le besó la mejilla y se apartó de él. -Veo que practicaban antes de yo llegar, nada mal.

Después de aquel entrenamiento matutino que duró a lo mucho una media hora (después de todo era muy temprano y ninguno de los tres había desayunado) y Hermione se despidió de ambos y se fue a su Sala Común, Alan observó con seriedad a Alexa.

-¿Qué planeas? - le preguntó.

-Nada - respondió la chica mirando hacia otro lado, aunque sonriente.

-Alexa, es en serio.

-No planeo nada - repitió, esta vez mirando a Alan con inocencia y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado que le dijiste a Hermione para que practicáramos encantamientos?

-Se me había olvidado, y además, ¿eso qué importa?

-¡Importa porque…!

Se escuchaban ruidos alrededor; los estudiantes empezaban a salir de sus dormitorios para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar. El estómago de Alan empezó a rugir, así que tomó a Alexa de la mano cuidadosamente y la llevó consigo hasta el gran comedor. Mientras caminaban, continuó, aunque bajó el tono de voz:

-Importa porque… - Alan estuvo a punto de expresarle que en realidad se sentía molesto porque Alexa le había dicho que practicarían ellos dos solos, pero por algún motivo aquellas palabras no salían de su boca, así que expresó otra de las cosas que pensaba: - antes de empezar el curso casi nos expulsan por pelearnos en el carruaje, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, Alan, ya lo sé - dijo exasperada la chica. - Hemos decidido ser rivales. En lugar de querer matarnos la una a la otra, hemos decidido competir entre nosotras; nos ahorramos las rabias y aprendemos más entre nosotras. Además, - detuvo a Alan y lo puso frente a frente contra ella - ¿por qué te molestas tanto si tú fuiste el que empezó con querer ayudarla?

El corazón de Alan saltó hasta su garganta. Se puso a pensar: ¿Estaría Alexa celosa y por eso hacía lo que hacía?

Al parecer Alexa se dio cuenta de que Alan estaba preocupado; le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos siguieron caminando hacia el Gran Comedor.


	13. El ingrediente final

**13**

**El ingrediente final**

Pasaron los días y por el colegio se propagaban las noticias de los ataques que habían. El último que hubo fue un doble ataque contra Nick Casi Decapitado y Justin, el Hufflepuff al que casi lo ataca una serpiente el primer día del club de duelo. La escuela estaba en un pánico total; nadie quería acercarse a Harry Potter, pues ahora estaban totalmente seguros de que él era el heredero de Slytherin: atacó a 3 hijos de muggles que, con la última persona que hablaron, fue con él.

Alan estaba preocupado; no sabía cómo estaba fluyendo la fabricación de la poción multijugos, pues Hermione no le había comentado nada. Pero una tarde, al bajar al Gran comedor para almorzar…

-¡Alan!

La voz de Hermione resonó por el pasillo. Alan se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? - preguntó Alan.

-Necesito tu ayuda - empezó Hermione. - para completar la poción multijugos.

-¿Qué necesitas esta vez? - dijo el muchacho, un poco a la retaguardia; no le haría ninguna gracia volver a pasar por el armario del profesor Snape y arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran de nuevo.

Pero Hermione, como si le leyera el pensamiento, dijo:

-No te preocupes, Alan. No necesitamos ningún ingrediente especial, sólo necesitaba… - miró alrededor. No había nadie, pero aún así le daba mucha pena como para continuar, así que le susurró a Alan: - cabello de Milicent Bulstrode.

Alan la miró. No entendía por qué Hermione estaba tan apenada, pero accedió sin problema.

-¿Para cuándo la necesitas?

-Lo antes posible - dijo Hermione - La poción multijugos ya está lista.

-¡Espléndido! - se regocijó el muchacho - ¡Nada mal para una estudiante de segundo año! - Hermione no sabía si tomarse eso como un cumplido, pero se limitó a sonreír. - Trataré de conseguírtela para más tarde.

Y dicho esto, Alan salió disparado hacia su Sala Común.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, empezó a buscar a Milicent Bulstrode, pero no fue difícil; estaba sentada en todo el centro de la sala común, con su gato en el pecho. Alan caminó de la forma más casual que le fue capaz, y cuando llegó con Bulstrode, gritó de forma alarmante:

-¡EL MONSTRUO DE SLYTHERIN! ¡EL MONSTRUO DE SLYTHERIN!

Bulstrode se volteó tan bruscamente que su gato saltó disparado, y Alan aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar algunos cuantos pelos que la Slytherin tenía en su hombro, se lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica sin que la chica se diera cuenta y luego actuó de manera natural.

-Lo siento, debieron haber sido sombras - dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros cuando Bulstrode se volteó para verlo.

Seguidamente, el chico salió corriendo por el hueco del retrato y se detuvo antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, donde metió el pelo en una botellita y la cerró con un corcho. Prosiguió a entrar en el Gran Comedor (que estaba casi completamente vacío), pero no halló a Hermione. Sin embargo, vio a Alexa en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y se aproximó.

-Buen día, Alexa - la saludó sonriente mientras la abrazaba. Alexa le devolvió el saludo -. ¿Has visto a Hermione? Tengo que entregarle esto… - y le mostró la botellita con el pelo de Bulstrode, discretamente, pues habían algunos Hufflepuff en la mesa.

Alexa asintió.

-Me dijo que iría al baño de niñas, donde… - acercó a Alan hacia ella para susurrarle: -…donde encontramos el mensaje.

-Vale, pues voy para allá - y se marchó, dejando a Alexa sola, lo cual le provocó a la chica un leve arqueo de cejas y un intenso rubor a sus suaves mejillas.

Cuando llegó al baño de niñas, golpeó levemente la puerta, pues no sabía si debía entrar.

-¿Quién es? - preguntó Hermione del otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy yo, Alan.

Hermione abrió la puerta.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Sí - Alan sacó la botellita y se la entregó a Hermione. - Aquí está. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no? - Hermione asintió. - Muy bien pues, ¡mucha suerte! Y recuerda contarme cómo ha ido, ¿vale? - La chica asintió nuevamente mientras Alan se marchaba.

Esa noche, Alan volvía seguro a la Sala Común de Slytherin, convencido de que había hecho bien y que había ayudado a Hermione a averiguar si Malfoy en realidad era el heredero de Slytherin, pero cuando pasó por el hueco del retrato, vio a Milicent Bulstrode sacudiéndose un par de pelos de su hombro.

-Ese gato, no deja de encaramarse en mi hombro - comentaba la chica para sí misma.

Alan tardó un momento en asimilar lo que acababa de oír, y se paró en seco, cambiando la expresión de su cara, de satisfacción y alegría, a terror absoluto. Si lo que había agarrado del hombro de Milicent Bulstrode fueron pelos de gato, había cometido un tremendo error al entregarle la botellita a Hermione; Alan sabía que los efectos que ocurrían al usar pelo de animal con una poción multijugos eran catastróficos, así que salió disparado por el hueco del retrato hacia el pasillo de los baños donde todavía estaba el mensaje que Ginny había escrito con su propia sangre.

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera gritar "HERMIONE!", la puerta de los baños se abrió y Alan corrió hacia una pared para evitar que lo vieran. De él emergieron el par de matones que por lo general andaban con Malfoy, pero Alan sabía que no eran ellos en realidad.

-Parece que la poción multijugos funcionó a la perfección - pensó. - ¿Pero qué hay de Hermione?

Alan esperó a que los "matones" se fueran, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el baño. En él se escuchaba un lamento muy peculiar…

-¿Hermione? - articuló el chico.

-¿Quién anda allí? - preguntó una voz que a Alan no se le hacía conocida.

Haciendo caso omiso de esto, Alan repitió, esta vez con más fuerza:

-¿Hermione?

Esta vez se oyó un sonoro sollozo proveniente de uno de los cubículos.

-Oh, no… - Alan se aproximó hacia donde Hermione lloraba. - Hermione, lo siento tanto…

La cara de una chica fantasma atravesó la puerta del cubículo apenas Alan terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras. El muchacho se sobresaltó y retrocedió, aterrado; a Alan le daban mucho miedo los fantasmas.

-¿Her-her-Hermione? ¿E-e-e-e-e-eres t-t-t-tú? - balbuceó el chico, temblando de miedo.

La chica fantasma rió a carcajadas.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna "Hermione"! - chillaba la fantasma. -¡Yo soy Myrtle La Llorona! - mientras decía esto, se acercaba al muchacho lentamente.

-¿D-d-d-d-dónde e-e-e-e-está Her-Her-Hermione?

-¡Ohhh, tienes que verla! - dijo Myrtle, de repente rebosante de alegría. -¡Está horrible!

-Oh, no…

Alan volvió a acercarse al cubículo de donde se escuchaban los sollozos de Hermione, con Myrtle detrás de él, y golpeó la puerta.

-¡Vete de aquí! - sollozó Hermione. Sonaba más triste que enfadada.

-¡Hermione, lo siento mucho! ¡No sabía que el pelo de Milicent era de gato! - se excusó Alan.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Vete, por favor!

-Hermione… - Alan quedó contemplando por unos instantes la puerta detrás de la cual Hermione permanecía encerrada, y luego dijo: - ¡Te prometo que te lo compensaré luego!

-¡Vete ya! - repitió Hermione, ahora claramente enfadada. Alan no necesitó que se lo repitiera.


	14. Oscuros secretos

**14**

**Oscuros secretos**

Al día siguiente, Alan y Alexa estaban en la enfermería visitando a Hermione. Alan no sabía qué decir, mientras que Alexa parecía confundida.

-¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? - le preguntó Alexa a Hermione.

-La poción multijugos no está prevista para transformaciones de humanos a animales - explicó Hermione con lentitud. - Y el pelo que Alan me dio ayer fue del gato de Milicent Bulstrode.

Alexa observó a Alan, quien estaba sentado en una silla, tenía la mirada perdida y tenía un aspecto sombrío: entre triste y preocupado.

-Yo sé que no fue tu culpa, Alan - le dijo Hermione sonriendo. - Tranquilo.

Pero Alan no se movía. No obstante, Alan sintió un par de brazos a su alrededor después de unos segundos, y una cabeza posarse en su espalda. Cuando miró las manos se dio cuenta que eran las de Alexa, y se ruborizó. Segundos más tarde, Alan se ponía de pie lentamente y miraba a Alexa, quien sonreía quedamente. El chico no pudo evitarlo; él también sonrió.

-Eh, Hermione, ¿qué es eso? - dijo Alan al observar una tarjeta que se asomaba por debajo de la almohada de Hermione.

-Ah, ¿eso? Una tarjeta para que me mejore - respondió la chica sin darle importancia.

Alan recogió la tarjeta y la leyó; era una tarjeta que le deseaba a Hermione que se mejorara, de parte de Gilderoy Lockhart (y el resto era pura palabrería sobre sus premios).

-Ah, bueno, yo también te puedo hacer una. - dijo Alan, tomando un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y recitó en voz baja: - "Te deseo… que… te… mejores, querida Hermione… Granger… De parte… de Alan… Westwood… el… idiota que… te… convirtió… en… un gato… al… darte… un pelo… de gato… y… te… hizo… pasar por… tantas… penurias… desde que… empezó… el curso". - añadió con voz queda, levantando la mirada hacia Hermione. - Firmado, Alan Westwood. ¿Qué te parece? - concluyó, entregándole el pergamino.

La chica tomó el pergamino y le dedicó una sonrisa llorosa a Alan.

-Es mucho más bonito que el del profesor - dijo Hermione entre diminutos sollozos. Incluso Alexa, un poco más allá, parecía conmovida por el gesto.

-¡Muy bien, ya son suficientes visitas por hoy! - dijo la señora Pomfrey desde atrás, quien traía la medicina para Hermione. Alan y Alexa se despidieron de Hermione y salieron de la enfermería.

Mientras caminaban, Alexa le dijo a Alan:

-Eso fue encantador - y le sonrió ampliamente mientras le tomaba una mano.

El chico sintió un ligero cosquilleo que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y el rubor de sus mejillas era tan intenso que su cara parecía un tomate. Alan no pudo evitar dibujar una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero de repente, se empezaron a escuchar pasos acelerados y respiración agitada; era Ginny, quien llevaba algo en sus brazos y corría desesperadamente hacia el baño en donde estaba Myrtle. Alan y Alexa la vieron y luego se vieron las caras, y decidieron perseguirla.

Alan y Alexa apenas habían llegado hacia la puerta, cuando ya Ginny estaba saliendo, bañada en agua y asustada, y chocó contra los chicos.

-¡Eh, Ginny! - dijo Alexa. -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Lo siento tanto! - lloraba Ginny. -¡Todo fue mi culpa!

-Cálmate, Ginny, ya está todo bien…

-¡No! ¡No está todo bien! - replicaba Ginny, enfadada y horrorizada. Mientras tanto, el agua del baño empezaba a salir.

-No podemos hablar aquí - intervino Alan. - Si nos ven, nos van a culpar por el desorden.

Y dicho esto, se llevaron a Ginny hacia uno de los jardines de Hogwarts que estaba frente a un lago, el cual estaba desierto.

-Ginny, por favor tranquilízate y dinos qué te ha pasado - dijo Alan con tono comprensivo.

Y entonces, Ginny empezó.

-¿Recuerdan el diario que Alan me quitó? - Alan y Alexa asintieron. - Ese diario es malévolo. He estado escribiendo cosas en él… y el diario… me respondía.

-¿Te respondía? - repitió Alexa. Ginny asintió.

-Era como si alguien estuviese escribiéndome. Yo veía las letras moverse. Pero… - Ginny hizo una larga pausa. Alan y Alexa la vieron expectantes. - Empecé a olvidar cosas. Habían… largos períodos de tiempo en los que olvidaba en dónde estaba y qué hacía. Durante un rato estoy escribiendo en el diario, y al siguiente… - otra larga pausa. - despierto en la enfermería con sangre en las manos. Y… - de nuevo, una pausa. - No recuerdo en dónde estaba la noche del último ataque. Me dio miedo. Creí que estaba empezando a volverme loca y que yo era la culpable de todos los ataques - Ginny empezaba a temblar y a perder la calma. - Pero dejé de escribir en el diario y no me pasó nada, así que sospeché del diario y me dispuse a deshacerme de él… Y allí me encontraron.

Alan y Alexa habían estado escuchando atentamente, pero el shock que les causó creer que Ginny había sido culpable de los ataques los dejó mudos por un momento. Claro, ellos sabían lo del mensaje en la pared y que Ginny había colgado al gato donde los demás lo encontraron, pero aquel día ella se veía poseída, casi fuera de sí. Parecía imposible que Ginny fuera realmente la causante de todos los ataques que se habían hecho en el colegio.

-Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie - sollozaba Ginny. - Siempre he querido venir a Hogwarts y aprender a hacer magia desde que vino mi hermano más viejo…

Alan y Alexa se miraron por un momento y luego asintieron, sonrientes.

-Si te sirve de consuelo… nosotros te llevamos a la enfermería - dijo Alan. - Pero en aquel entonces te veías… poseída.

-Me lo imaginé… el diario me estaba poseyendo después de todo - dijo Ginny, quien instintivamente volteaba hacia la derecha y veía a Harry Potter pasar junto con Ron, y añadió: -Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, tengo que…

Pero no terminó la frase. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que Harry Potter acababa de tomar, y Alan y Alexa se miraron, muy confundidos.


	15. Ola de catástrofes

**15**

**Ola de catástrofes**

Después de unos días de lo que Ginny les había revelado a Alan y a Alexa, el chico no sabía qué hacer; no quería contárselo a nadie para no meter a Ginny en problemas, pero tampoco quería ser la única persona que tuviera una pista y no pudiese ayudar, pero no había pasado nada que le hubiese obligado a hablar, así que decidió no decir nada por los momentos. Pero un día…

Alan estaba con Alexa en los jardines cuando Snape se les acercó.

-Alan, señorita Longbridge… Necesito que vengan conmigo - les indicó arrastrando las palabras. Parecía que se sentía obligado a decir aquello.

-¿Qué ha pasado, profesor? - preguntó Alan.

-Lo sabrán en su momento - lo atajó Snape. - Ahora, vengan.

Alan y Alexa lo siguieron, pero a Alan no le gustaba el sitio a donde los estaban llevando: la enfermería.

Antes de entrar, Snape les advirtió, de nuevo, con voz de niño regañado:

-Esto puede ser un poco difícil.

A Alan se le encogió el estómago mientras entraban, y al hacerlo, él y Alexa vieron una cama que estaba ocupada por…

-¡HERMIONE! - gritaron Alan y Alexa al unísono y corrieron hacia ella.

Hermione estaba inmóvil en la cama, mirando sin ver, hacia el techo. Había tenido algo en la mano derecha, pues el brazo estaba extendido y la mano estaba semiabierta. Alan parecía que se quedaba sin aliento y a Alexa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No se pongan demasiado sentimentales - dijo Snape con incomodidad. - Tengo que acompañarles de nuevo a sus respectivas salas comunes. He de hablar con mis alumnos - añadió mirando a Alan.

Alexa regresó a su sala común (acompañada por Alan y Snape) y el profesor y el chico regresaron a la sala común de Slytherin, donde Snape pidió la atención de los Slytherins. Esta vez su tono cambió de incómodo a preocupado.

-Me temo que tengo malas noticias - Empezó. - Ha habido otro ataque. Esta vez fue un ataque doble, y el ministerio está replanteando cerrar el colegio - hizo una pausa, aunque los alumnos parecían saber lo que a Snape le faltaba por decir. - Si no conseguimos al agresor de estas atrocidades… es probable que Hogwarts cierre. - la reacción de los alumnos fue la esperada: todos estaban tan inquietos y preocupados como Alan. Incluso Draco Malfoy, unos metros mas allá, parecía incómodo. - Si alguien sabe algo sobre las agresiones - Snape continuó, y Alan pudo jurar que el profesor lo vio por una milésima de segundo - por favor, diga algo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, casi noche, Alan y Alexa estaban de nuevo en los jardines, hablando sobre la noticia que ambos recibieron el día anterior.

-Alexa… sé que es difícil de comprender, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que decirles la verdad - y para sorpresa de Alan, la chica, en lugar de mostrarse alarmada y negativa, se vio pensativa.

-Ya lo sé, Alan - dijo Alexa con voz pausada, como si estuviese eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente. - Pero no podemos hacerlo aún. Podríamos meter a Ginny en muchos problemas sin necesidad.

-¿Y qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Esperar a que Ginny se entregue? - susurró Alan con sarcasmo.

-Ella es una buena chica - dijo Alexa, sonriendo con nostalgia. - Ya se lo contará a alguien en quien pueda confiar.

-¿Aparte de nosotros, que no sabemos qué hacer? - volvió a ironizar Alan.

-Me refería a un profesor - respondió Alexa sin alterarse. - Imagina cómo se debe de sentir… ella cree que es la culpable de los ataques y de todas las cosas horribles que han pasado en la escuela, pero si se lo cuenta a alguien equivocado no podrá probar que ella no haya hecho esas cosas estando consciente.

Alan tenía la expresión de haber recibido un buen baño con agua helada.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Ayudarla a conseguir a alguien adecuado para contarle sus secretos? - repuso Alan con un pequeño dejo de ironía. - ¡Por andarle contando las cosas a un diario es que la escuela está como está, Alexa!

-Ya lo sé, Alan, no tienes que repetírmelo - dijo Alexa impasible. - Yo también estoy asustada y tampoco sé qué hacer.

Alan sintió que se encogía al tamaño de una mosca.

-Lo siento, Alexa - dijo el chico, genuinamente arrepentido.

-No hay problema - le sonrió la chica. - Por cierto… creo que tengo una idea - la cara de Alan, que antes estaba ausente de color, adoptó una expresión entre relajada y expectante. La chica continuó: - Deberíamos decirle a Ginny que intente hablar con la profesora McGonagall o con el director.

-O con Snape - conjeturó Alan. - Él sabe de artes oscuras.

Alexa se lo pensó por un momento y repuso:

-No creo que Snape sea una buena idea… Ginny es hermana de Ron Weasley, y él es amigo de Harry Potter, al que Snape detesta. Podría meter a Ginny en más problemas de los que la sacaría.

-Hmm… Supongo que tienes razón - dijo Alan con indiferencia.

-Aunque tú podrías hablar con él y tratar de averiguar si es cierto que un objeto puede poseer a una persona - repuso Alexa con optimismo.

Alan asintió.

Esa noche, Alan fue al despacho del profesor Snape. Llamó a la puerta y Snape dijo "pase".

-Alan, qué sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Snape observando al muchacho con interés.

-Quería preguntarle un par de cosas, profesor - respondió Alan, aunque no sabía cómo comenzar. Decidió ser cauteloso: - ¿Por casualidad… es posible que… un objeto pueda… poseer a una persona?

Snape quedó pensativo por un momento y luego respondió:

-Es difícil, pero posible. ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

-Interés académico - mintió Alan mecánicamente. -Lo otro que le quería preguntar, profesor… ¿Podría hablar con el profesor Dumbledore?

Snape observó al muchacho con más interés que antes. A Alan se le encogió el estómago y no quería atreverse a pensar que Snape supiera algo de lo que él quería hablar con Dumbledore. No obstante, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Snape respondiera con voz abatida:

-Lamento decir que el profesor Dumbledore ya no está con nosotros. Lo han obligado a irse.

-¡¿CÓMO DICE?! - se exaltó Alan.

-Cuida tu boca, jovencito, estás delante de un profesor - le advirtió Snape.

-Lo siento, señor. Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

Snape no respondió inmediatamente.

-Aparentemente el Consejo Escolar ha decidido que Dumbledore no debe permanecer como director, ya que él no ha conseguido que los ataques cesen.

-¡Pero eso no servirá de nada! - repuso Alan, enfadado. - ¡No estaremos más seguros sin el profesor Dumbledore!

-Lo sé, Alan, lo sé - dijo Snape apesadumbrado. - Es por eso que si no conseguimos al culpable de los ataques… Será el fin de la escuela. - concluyó con voz trémula.

Alan miró hacia un lado, preocupado. De verdad quería comentarle al profesor Snape lo que le había dicho Ginny, pero no podía; el miedo lo paralizaba, y no quería hacer nada drástico sin antes comentárselo a Alexa. Por lo cual salió del despacho y se fue a su sala común.


	16. La poción de Mandrágoras

**16**

**La poción de Mandrágoras**

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que se escuchó fue el sonido de la profesora McGonagall que le hablaba al colegio entero:

-Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado de un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de Quidditch. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.

Por lo cual, Alan y Alexa no se vieron durante la tarde hasta llegar a la clase de herbología.

-Alexa, - empezó Alan susurrándole a la chica. - la cosa se está poniendo fea. Tenemos que hablar con alguien. Tenemos que contarle lo sucedido, o puede que cierren el colegio.

-Sí, lo sé, Alan. Pero…

Se vieron interrumpidos por la profesora Sprout, quien les ordenaba que dejaran de hablar y se pusieran a trabajar.

Sin embargo, Alan se paró en seco por un momento, y luego se acercó a la profesora Sprout.

-Profesora, quiero preguntarle una cosa.

-¿Qué sucede? - dijo la profesora, viéndose extrañada.

Alan se acercó para susurrarle al oído:

-¿No hay una poción que sirve para curar a las personas petrificadas… con el uso de mandrágoras?

La profesora observó a Alan con el mayor interés posible.

-Sí, ¿pero cómo sabes eso? - preguntó.

-Lo leí en un libro - respondió Alan. - Y me gustaría participar en la fabricación de esa poción.

Alan no parecía convencido en lo más mínimo de lo que acababa de decir, pues estaba seguro de que la profesora le diría que no, y no fue sorpresa cuando la profesora le dijo:

-Me temo que eso es algo muy avanzado para usted, señor Westwood.

-Pero profesora, yo sé que puedo hacerlo. El profesor Snape…

-El profesor Snape es el experto en pociones del colegio, y él es el que formará parte en la fabricación de la poción de mandrágoras, Westwood.

Alan puso una cara como si la profesora le hubiese pegado una bofetada.

-Vale, profesora. - Y se retiró de nuevo a su asiento.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer, Alan? - le preguntó Alexa.

-Convencer a la profesora de formar parte en la fabricación de la poción de mandrágoras que podría volver a Hermione a la normalidad - respondió Alan entre dientes. - Pero ni siquiera lo consideró.

-¿Y si hablas con el profesor Snape al respecto?

Alan lo pensó. Probablemente funcionaría, aunque no sabía si Snape también lo subestimaría. Aun así, Alan esperó a que fueran las 6 en punto, cuando ya era hora de regresar a su dormitorio. Alan se rezagó del resto de sus compañeros de casa y aprovechó para hablar con el profesor Snape.

-Profesor, quisiera pedirle una cosa - empezó Alan.

-¿Qué necesitas, Alan? - dijo Snape con interés.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado, por favor? - pidió Alan.

Snape titubeó por un momento, mirándolo con más interés. Alan creyó que Snape se negaría, pero para su sorpresa, el profesor Snape lo condujo a su despacho.

Cuando entraron y se sentaron, el profesor volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué necesitas, Alan?

-Verá, profesor Snape… quisiera… - tomó aliento y luego continuó rápidamente: - …ayudar a la profesora Sprout a fabricar la poción de mandrágoras.

Hubo un silencio aplastante en la habitación. Snape miraba a Alan con un profundo interés, arqueando las cejas, y el chico tenía un leve desasosiego.

-¿Por qué quieres participar? - preguntó el profesor finalmente.

-Quiero ayudar a Granger - dijo Alan sin titubear.

Silencio nuevamente. El profesor volvía a arquear las cejas y se movió un poco en la silla, incómodo. A continuación, Snape se levantó de la silla, tomó un pergamino y una pluma, y empezó a escribir. Alan se preguntaba si había logrado algo.

Después de unos minutos del profesor escribir, lo enrolló y se lo entregó a Alan.

-Dale esto a la profesora Sprout. Es una orden que doy yo para que te deje participar en la fabricación de la poción - le indicó Snape.

Alan se mostraba emocionado: Podría ayudar a Hermione y haría algo por el resto de petrificados y por el colegio. Estaba tan emocionado que dejó caer unas lágrimas.

-No llores, Alan. Era eso lo que querías, ¿no? - dijo Snape con tono burlón. Alan sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias, profesor - dijo Alan secándose las lágrimas y saliendo del despacho. Snape sonreía mientras lo veía salir.

En la siguiente clase de Herbología, Alan le entregó emocionado el rollo de pergamino que Snape le dio la última vez que se vieron a la profesora Sprout. Ésta leyó el pergamino con cuidado, arqueando las cejas mientras iba leyendo. Luego de terminar, la profesora se guardó el pergamino y miró a Alan, aún con las cejas por encima de las orejas.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Westwood? - preguntó la profesora Sprout. - Esta poción es difícil de hacer, y si sale mal, podría dejar a los petrificados en un estado peor.

-Estoy seguro, profesora - respondió Alan seriamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La profesora Sprout lo observó con interés antes de decir:

-Pues bien… Le diré al profesor Snape que te avise cuando estemos listos para empezar.

Alan sonrió y sus ojos brillaban. Había logrado su cometido: participaría en la fabricación poción que curaría a Hermione y al resto de los petrificados, y con la información que Hermione le diera sobre el atacante, no habría necesidad de delatar a Ginny. El muchacho regresó sonriente a su puesto, donde Alexa lo esperaba.

-Felicidades, Alan - dijo Alexa con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Alan se sentó en el su mesa del gran comedor para desayunar, la profesora McGonagall dio un anuncio importante a todo el alumnado.

-La profesora Sprout me ha dicho que las Mandrágoras están listas para ser cortadas. Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas.

Alan creyó ser uno de los únicos miembros de la mesa de Slytherin que recibía las noticias con alegría, pues a su alrededor a nadie parecía importarle. El chico observó hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y vio que Alexa le sonreía, como diciendo "Es tu oportunidad". Alan le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos le brillaban.

Apenas terminó el desayuno, el profesor Snape se dirigió hacia Alan y le avisó que lo siguiera hasta su despacho, pues allí se fabricaría la poción de mandrágoras. El chico lo siguió muy contento, y al llegar a su despacho, el profesor le entregó un par de libros de pociones (que Alan ya se había leído de pies a cabeza, por supuesto) y le dijo que esperaran a la profesora Sprout, quien no tardó en llegar.

La profesora Sprout, el profesor Snape y Alan trabajaron aproximadamente durante 5 horas sin descansar. Tenían que hacer una docena de dosis de la misma poción, pues se requerían tres dosis por persona petrificada cada media hora.

No obstante, cuando por fin el trío terminó el trabajo, se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall resonar por todo el castillo:

-Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.

Alan, Snape y la profesora Sprout se vieron confundidos por un momento.

-¿Qué habrá pasado, profesor? - preguntó Alan.

-No tengo ni idea - respondió Snape confundido. - Vamos, Pomona. - Snape y la profesora Sprout se apresuraron a la puerta, pero cuando la mujer salió, Snape se volteó y dijo: - Quédate aquí. - Y cerró la puerta, dejando a Alan encerrado en el despacho.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, Snape regresó, blanco como la cera, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

-Profesor… ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó el chico.

Snape no respondió hasta sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

-Me temo que sucedió lo que temíamos - dijo Snape, abatido. - Tendremos que enviar a los alumnos a su casa. Este es el fin de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó el chico angustiado. - La poción ya está hecha, ¿no? ¡Los petrificados nos dirán quién los atacó!

-¡Ya es demasiado tarde, Alan! - dijo Snape. Las palabras le salieron envenenadas contra su voluntad. - El heredero de Slytherin ha raptado a una estudiante y se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Pero… ¿a quién?

Snape se tomó su tiempo en responder en voz baja:

-A Ginny Weasley.


	17. El delator

**17**

**El delator**

Alan sintió como si a él también lo hubiesen petrificado. Se quedó inmóvil, con cara de tragedia, observando al profesor Snape, quien estaba más abatido y triste de lo que Alan lo había visto nunca.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió…

-¡Profesor! - gritó el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - el profesor Snape se sobresaltó.

-¡Tengo algo que comentarle acerca de Ginny! - dijo Alan. Snape lo miró como si nunca se hubiese fijado en él, pero Alan no reparó en este detalle y siguió hablando: - ¡Ginny abrió la cámara de los secretos, pero no lo hizo por voluntad propia!

Snape abrió mucho los ojos, en sorpresa.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso, Westwood?

-Señor, Ginny tenía un diario cuando llegó a Hogwarts - explicó Alan. - Ese diario se lo dio Lucius Malfoy, señor. - Snape hizo un movimiento brusco en su silla, pero no interrumpió. - Alexa y yo vimos cómo pasaba, estuvimos en la librería el mismo día que la familia Weasley. - Alan hizo una pausa, pero como Snape no interrumpió, prosiguió: - Ese diario es maléfico, señor. Ginny nos contó a Alexa y a mí que ese diario la había estado poseyendo y que… - otra incómoda pausa. Alan tomó aliento y concluyó: - es por eso que ella había sido la culpable de todo lo que ha estado pasando en el castillo. Los ataques, los gallos muertos, la apertura de la cámara, los mensajes… todo. Ginny no hizo nada a conciencia, profesor, se lo juro - Alan añadió con seriedad.

Snape permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, pero luego se levantó y dijo:

-Ve a la Sala Común y quédate allí.

-Profesor…

-Ahora mismo, Westwood. - dijo Snape con autoridad.

A Alan se le heló la sangre, pero obedeció. No obstante, al salir del despacho, el chico observó cómo el profesor corría en dirección opuesta a la de él.

Al llegar a la Sala Común - que aparte de Alan, estaba completamente vacía - se sentó en un sillón. Estaba asustado, no sólo por lo que Snape pudiera hacer, sino porque le había contado a alguien todo lo relativo a Ginny sin consultárselo a Alexa. Tenía miedo. No quería ni pensar en la reacción de la chica, ni en qué dirían Harry Potter y el hermano de Ginny, o Hermione, cuando le suministraran la poción en la que él había participado. Estaba tan asustado que temblaba.

Media hora más tarde se escuchó la puerta de la sala común abrirse de par en par. Alan volteó tan bruscamente que sintió cómo le tronaba el cuello. En la puerta estaban parados Snape y el ex-director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Alan se ruborizó ante su presencia.

-Ah, Alan - dijo el viejo, sonriendo. - El profesor Snape me ha contado lo que has investigado. ¿Podrías contármelo con más detalle, por favor?

-Profesor Dumbledore, señor… - balbuceó el chico. - Íbamos a contárselo primero a usted, pero usted se había ido…

-¿Íbamos? - preguntó Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír mientras se paseaba por la sala, buscando dónde sentarse. - ¿Quién más lo sabía? - A Alan se le encogió el estómago. Se había pasado de la raya, y si contestaba, metería a alguien más en problemas. Sin embargo, Dumbledore, como si le leyera el pensamiento, dijo: - No te preocupes, Alan. Si lo que el profesor Snape me ha comentado es cierto, no tienes que preocuparte por algún castigo.

Alan tardó un poco en responder.

-Lo sabíamos Alexa, Ginny Weasley y yo.

-¿Alexa Longbridge? - dijo Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a Alan y se sentaba en una silla particularmente cómoda de la sala común. El chico lo vio y asintió. - Excelente, excelente. Cuéntame, entonces.

Alan repitió a Dumbledore lo que le había dicho a Snape en su despacho, y el anciano escuchó el cuento impasible. Cuando hubo terminado, Dumbledore dijo:

-Muchas gracias, Alan. Estoy seguro que lo que me has comentado esta noche servirá para detener al atacante.

-¿Cómo dice? - preguntó Alan, incrédulo. -¿Sabe quién es el culpable?

-Sí, creo que sí - confirmó Dumbledore. Alan sintió una descarga de felicidad que hizo que se olvidara por completo de su susto inicial y sonrió de oreja a oreja. El anciano se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la Sala Común junto con Snape, pero se detuvo en la puerta. - Ah, y Alan… - El chico volteó para responder al llamado. - El profesor Snape también me ha contado que participaste en la fabricación de pociones. Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho por el colegio en mi ausencia - añadió sonriendo. Alan se ruborizó con ganas. - Le obsequiaré 100 puntos a Slytherin por tu trabajo y dejaré que estés allí cuando la señorita Granger se recupere.

Alan se ruborizó aún más, si eso era posible. Snape, sin duda, le había comentado a Dumbledore que el motivo por el que Alan quería participar en la fabricación de la poción de mandrágoras era para ayudar a Hermione. Después de decir esto, Dumbledore se retiró con Snape, y Alan, sintiéndose relajado por todo lo que el director le dijo, se fue a dormir tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, Alan fue hacia la enfermería (llevado allí por Snape) para suministrarle la poción a Hermione mientras los profesores Snape, McGonagall y Sprout se ocupaban del resto de pacientes.

Cuando Hermione despertó, claramente desconcertada, Alan le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la estrangula.

-¡Hermione! ¡Estás bien! - dijo Alan con voz quebrada.

-Alan… - dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz. - No puedo respirar…

-Oh, lo siento Hermione - se disculpó Alan mientras suavizaba el abrazo. - Es sólo que me tenías muy preocupado. Creí que no volvería a ver a Hermione Granger.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hermione abrazó a Alan.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy - le susurró la chica al oído. - Y no me voy a ningún lado - le aseguró, sonriente.

Horas más tarde, la señora Pomfrey le dio de alta a Hermione y Alan la acompañó hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde Hermione corrió hacia sus otros amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Alan miró instintivamente hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde Alexa lo miraba orgullosa por lo que había hecho. Alan se le quedó mirando, sonriente, por un largo rato, hasta que una voz que se le hacía un poco familiar, que había escuchado hace un año, resonó detrás de él.

-Con permiso, chico.

Alan volteó. Rubeus Hagrid estaba detrás de él, dedicándole una sonrisa enorme, pero el chico no se imaginaba por qué; sin embargo decidió apartarse.

Hagrid explicó al Gran Comedor que se había tardado en llegar porque una lechuza que contenía su liberación se había perdido por el camino. Dijo otras cosas dirigiéndose a Harry Potter que Alan no pudo oír, Harry Potter abrazó al gigante y todo el mundo, desde Dumbledore hasta Alan, que estaba de pie en las puertas del Gran Comedor, aplaudieron ante aquel momento.

Unos días más tarde, el curso llegó a su final, y Alan, Alexa y Hermione estaban reunidos en el andén del expreso de Hogwarts.

-Alan, Alexa… - les dijo, sonriéndoles. - No puedo agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí lo suficiente. - Miró a Alexa. - Alexa… empezamos con el pie equivocado, pero… - extendió una mano - te doy las gracias por enseñarme todo lo que ahora sé en encantamientos, y sobre los hechizos defensivos y ofensivos. - Alexa la estrechó, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y Alan, a pesar de que sonreía al presenciar aquello, podía sentir una especie de carga electrónica entre ellas. Hermione retiró la mano, y miró a Alan.

El chico le sonreía de par en par, pero Hermione, en vez de extender una mano, como hizo con Alexa, se abalanzó sobre él y casi lo derriba. Tanto Alan como Alexa estaban muy sorprendidos. El chico se ponía rojo, y aunque pareciera inexplicable, Alexa también. Alan no comprendió por qué, pero mientras lo pensaba, Hermione susurró:

-Gracias.

Alan no supo por qué esa palabra lo impactó tanto, pero de repente se sintió muy blando, como si Hermione lo hubiese convertido en gelatina. El chico devolvió el abrazo, pero apenas lo hizo, Hermione se apartó de él.

-Creo que… es hora de irnos a casa, ¿no? - dijo Hermione con tono melancólico. Alan y Alexa asintieron. - Pero antes de irnos… quisiera… que me dieran sus direcciones para poderles escribir durante las vacaciones - pidió Hermione, abochornada.

Alan y Alexa se miraron, y accedieron. Aquel gesto, sin duda, era la prueba definitiva de que se había forjado una nueva amistad entre ellos tres, y seguramente permanecería así por mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
